


Bajo su sombra

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Memories, Physical Disability, Romance, Scars, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Louis se encuentra una vez más enredado en los juegos y venganzas de Lestat, quien en esta ocasión busca hacerlo llegar al límite de su paciencia. Sin embargo, hay algo más profundo y retorcido detrás de las intenciones de Lestat, algo que Louis jamás se hubiera atrevido a averiguar. (Obvio cambio en la idea para dar posibilidad al sexo)
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Entrevista con el vampiro no me pertenece, es obra de Anne Rice   
> Está basado únicamente en los hechos del libro.

El velo plateado propio de la noche cubría los alrededores y adornaba con tonos grisáceos las frondosas copas de los árboles altos en el jardín, el viento gélido sopló contra su fría piel y pareció cobijarlo un momento, acariciarlo como manos invisibles, pasearse por sus sienes con absoluta libertad, entremezclarse entre su cabello largo y casi pudo jurar que le murmuró algunas palabras secretas en el oído, como súplicas ahogadas y arrastradas contra las paredes de su hogar. Louis disfrutó aquel mudo tacto contra su cuerpo y se jactó de la escueta tranquilidad lo más que pudo, lo que pareció durar; solo un momento, un parpadeo insignificante como lo era cada segundo consumido, uno tras otro, sin demasiado impacto, intrascendente y banal para alguien que poseía la misma eternidad entre sus venas.

Suspiró en contra de la ventisca y cerró sus párpados como simulando estar dormido, como si quisiera ser parte de la tranquilidad de aquella escena casi pintoresca, como una figura, como una silueta de piedra. Resopló con cansancio y su ceño se frunció desentonando con su rostro pálido y eternamente juvenil, sus párpados finamente cerrados se apretaron con frustración y sus manos se aferraron a la marquesina de la ventana, como ahogando de ante mano la irritación que ya se generaba en su pecho ante la premisa que se dibujó en su cabeza cuando escuchó claramente los pasos de Lestat acercándose a la puerta trasera.

Giró en su lugar y miró a sus espaldas, caminó apenas unos pasos y escuchó solo el eco de sus zapatos contra la madera antes de frenar en seco y caer en cuenta de la situación actual. Una risa femenina tronó entre las paredes de su casa española y bailó sus ojos claros entre aquella oscuridad que no le ocultaba nada, al menos no a él.

— Adelante, ponte cómoda — escuchó a Lestat hablar en susurros a la mujer que más que una invitada sería la cena para su compañero, quién soltó una risa burlesca antes de hacer sonar su tacón a prisa por la sala de estar en su dirección.

Louis giró sobre sus talones y con paso estoico pretendió escapar de las manos del rubio, quién seguramente estaba pensando en tratar de obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería, a familiarizarse con la _comida_ , a jugar con la presa al gato y al ratón. Buscó poder subir prontamente por la escalera de caracol y encerrarse en su alcoba un rato hasta que le diera hambre y se viera obligado a escapar por la ventana o hasta que Lestat terminara con sus juegos absurdos y sacara el que prontamente sería al cadáver de aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera él, siendo tan rápido como era, tuvo el tiempo de alejarse de Lestat y apenas había puesto un pie en el principio de la escalera la mano del otro se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, una fuerza contra la que hubiera deseado pelear pero no estaba de ánimos para entrar en una disputa cuerpo a cuerpo y tampoco era su intención llamar la atención de la chica en la otra habitación, si dialogaba con él, quizá podría convencerlo de no involucrarlo en otro de sus tontos juegos.

— Louis, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? — pidió Lestat en un tono que simuló la súplica y el mencionado giró sus ojos sobre los del rubio, quién un momento le regaló una sonrisa ladina, incitadora, pero totalmente tranquila, como pocas veces podía encontrar en él.

— Acaba con ella, no quiero cruzar palabras con esa mujer si al final voy a tener que comerla... si la vas a hacer llorar — protestó y sacudió su brazo para tratar de hacerlo desistir de involucrarlo, pero al contrario de eso, Lestat se aferró con más fuerza y de un saltó cargado de gracia y habilidad pasó de él hasta quedar de pie en la escalera, un peldaño más arriba, cerrándole el paso.

— No, no, no será eso esta noche, Louis, es algo... mucho _mejor_ — sonrió con elocuencia y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocativo ante su idea, tratando de lanzar el misterio como carnada para hacer nacer en su interlocutor la curiosidad, ese que solo lo veía con los ojos entornados y acusadores, dudando de cada palabra que decía Lestat, como la mayoría de veces, podía ser una mentira o solo alguna elaborada trampa.

— ¿Algo mucho mejor? ¿Qué tan terrible tendría que ser para que a ti te parezca mejor que tu gusto por la muerte? — bramó con disgusto y trató de pasar de él, por supuesto, Lestat se había plantado como piedra y apenas Louis intentó cruzarlo él interpuso su brazo, rodeándolo y regresándolo a su posición inicial de un empujón más suave de lo que esperó.

— Louis, no entiendes a qué me refiero todavía, aunque es obvio considerando lo sensible que eres... pero, ven, vamos, déjame mostrarte de qué hablo — lo tomó de la mano y bajó rápidamente el último par de escalones llevándose a Louis a rastras con él, quién vio inútil la resistencia y se dejó hacer por el otro, después de todo, siempre era así, desde el principio hasta ahora, aún en su tranquilidad doméstica, Lestat tenía el poder de convencimiento a la fuerza, como si solo necesitara tirar de esa correa hipotética que había atado a su cuello desde el día en que lo conoció.

— Solo... — murmuró Louis y apretó los labios cuando Lestat giró el cuello a él y volvió a sonreírle con las mejillas coloreadas, era evidente que había bebido a más de uno aquella noche, y Louis odió internamente aquella gula irracional que Lestat siempre portaba y lo convertía en ese monstruo que solo se dedicaba a matar y matar. — Si va a morir, que sea rápido, ¿sí? — rogó absurdamente y Lestat rodó los ojos, fastidiado con su actitud de _"muerte misericordiosa",_ pero terminó por asentir, como un falso juramento, como una promesa vacía que le soltaba, como si fuera un niño y tuviera que decir mentiras piadosas para hacerlo callar y tranquilizar. E incluso, aunque Louis sabía que no era cierto, se sintió seguro con aquella afirmación y apretó un momento de regresó la mano cálida de Lestat, quién lo guiaba con paso calmado a la recepción.

— No es solo comida, Louis, no hoy — rió divertido y se quedó quieto en la entrada de la antesala que estaba apenas alumbrada por una vela larga al centro de una mesa tallada finalmente, alguna reliquia que Lestat había conseguido en sus compras ridículamente caras para satisfacer sus deseos de lujos mundanos.

La mujer yacía sobre el sillón forrado de hilos de seda y Louis la contempló a la distancia con perfecta claridad. Dormitaba sobre el brazo de aquel fino mueble y su cabeza bailaba torpemente cuando caía dormida y despertaba en brevedad, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos apenas, la ebriedad era clara y el olor a alcohol inundó la nariz de los dos vampiros, uno lo disfrutó, el otro arrugó el entrecejo y se giró a su acompañante con un reclamo silencioso y tan predecible que hizo a Lestat gruñir con algo de fastidio por la reiteración.

— Tranquilo, ya lo verás — Lestat palmeó a Louis antes de dar dos grandes zancadas a la mujer y tomar asiento presurosamente en el sillón más próximo, invitando a Louis con una señal de la cabeza a hacer lo mismo al lado de la dama que no tenía la impresión de estar despierta, y si lo estaba, seguro que no siquiera tenía idea de dónde estaba postrada.

— ¿Qué quieres qué haga? Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie, incluso dudo en que nos escuche — Lestat se encogió de hombros y agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia al estado de la chica antes de moverse a un cajón próximo y sacar dos copas de cristal que depositó en la mesa baja, haciéndolas sonar al golpearlas suavemente entre ellas para luego resonar en la madera.

Louis soltó un suspiro al saber que las copas eran para ellos y significaba sangre, significaba muerte y probablemente, una ocasionada por él. Lestat sonrió divertido ante el gesto lleno de anticipada culpa y desagrado de Louis por haber dejado clara la idea de que al final de todo el acto, la beberían, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Eso sería renegar en contra de su propia naturaleza.

— Antes de comenzar, ¿Dónde está Claudia? — movió sus hábiles ojos por el alrededor, como si la niña se ocultara maliciosa entre los muebles o las cortinas de su hogar. Louis levantó una ceja ante aquella cuestión fuera de lugar y negó suavemente, un tanto incrédulo con la aparente ignorancia de Lestat, como si este hubiera olvidado las actividades y rutinas que se vivían ahí.

— No ha regresado, salió a... — cortó sus palabras y frunció los labios, Lestat rió duro ante aquella información y también complacido con lo débil y absurdo que era Louis, tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir aquella palabra relacionada a aquella niña, como si el hecho de que fuera una pequeña asesina fuese una ilusión, como si Claudia no fuera una vampira, un monstruo, un asesino, como ellos dos.

— Perfecto, perfecto... — Lestat aplaudió por reflejo ante aquel hecho y Louis tensó el rostro en ambigüedad, en el pensamiento que floreció en su mente y le dijo que todo aquello estaba planeando con tanta pulcritud que solo estaba tratando de confirmar lo que se sobra ya sabía. — Así está mucho mejor, realmente, no me gustaría que estuviera presente — agregó en voz baja, casi para sí mismo pero Louis lo escuchó como si lo gritara justo en su oído.

¿Qué, en el mundo, sería lo suficientemente bajo y aterrador para que el mismo Lestat pidiera la ausencia de Claudia para poder mostrarle sin restricciones lo que tenía bajo la manga en esa ocasión? Lamentó ese hecho y rogó en su cabeza para que la niña apareciera, esa que a veces también buscaba sus momentos de soledad y vagaba en su cacería en las primeras horas de la noche, un hábito que había aprendido muy bien de Lestat, quién precisamente, había parecido regresar a casa más temprano de lo habitual. Lestat sonrió ampliamente y recargó su cabeza en el sofá, topó un momento con la madera en la cabecera del mueble pero ni siquiera se inmutó, solo mostró sus dientes blancos y parejos en esa sonrisa que todo ocultaba y luego, bailando de nuevo su cuello sobre sus hombros, miró a Louis y le guiñó un ojo, con toda la coquetería que portaba siempre aquel hombre, con toda la saña y la burla que hicieron al azabache enfadar en brevedad, cansado ya de ese preámbulo mortal y la tentación de su propia sed que pedía a gritos desgarrar el cuello de la mujer tendida a su lado.

— Adelante — dijo Lestat al notar su ansiedad y extendió una mano a la dama, como quién ofrece un platillo a un invitado, le daba entrada a que la poseyera, a sabiendas de que no sería así, al menos no con esa rapidez, no sin que pasara por sus juegos y demás insistencias.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? Dijiste que no la traías para beberla — el rubio asintió y movió la comisura de sus labios para sonreír ladino y dejar ver uno de esos colmillos asesinos.

— Sí, pero dar uno o dos tragos no hará diferencia, es más, sería bastante enriquecedor para _empezar_ — las cejas de Louis se tensaron y arquearon en cuestión, en miedo que se filtró en sus orbes claros y llenaron a Lestat de incitación, casi como si pudiera probarlos.

— No entiendo — soltó luego de unos segundos de contemplación donde no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos, uno en interrogante, otro en mera burla y reto que lo divertía, como cada vez que se trataba de alguna nueva y oscura experiencia para Louis.

— Déjame darte una pista — se levantó de su lugar y anduvo a la muchacha que ya dormía en aquella sala.

La cargó un momento, el suficiente para acostarla sobre aquel lugar y luego, con toda la violencia y desconsideración, haló el vestido y rasgó la tela del escote dejando al descubierto los senos bien formados y voluptuosos de la chica, quién gimió y luchó por mantenerse despierta, fracasando grandemente y dejando su lánguido cuerpo suelto a la brevedad, sin ninguna especie de resistencia.

Louis giró el rostro a un lado, como si estuviera avergonzado o la simple idea de la desnudez le causara tanto pudor que no podía mantener los ojos sobre aquel joven cuerpo femenino, pero era en realidad que ahora comprendía la idea de Lestat y no había podido mirar a aquella mujer sin sentir dolor y compasión por ella. Lestat rió complacido ante su reacción y se mantuvo de rodillas al lado de la dama, terminado de retirar el resto de su mullida prenda y dejando frente a sus ojos la desnudez total de aquella señorita de remarcadas curvas, una que se revolvió en su sitio en protesta muda, tocada por el viento fino de la ventana que rozaba su cálida y humana piel, casi igual de seductora que como había sido con Louis momentos atrás.

— No — dictaminó, rotundo, poniéndose tenso en su sitio y mirando con desdén a Lestat que paseaba sus dedos por el vientre de la muchacha, como si su mano caminara sobre aquel lienzo hecho de seda, hecho de piel. — Somos... asesinos... pero, no somos... _esto_ — enfatizó y señaló con la punta de su dedo la escena que ya se desfiguraba y se tornaba peligrosa y enferma, absoluta y totalmente bizarra.

— _¿Somos?_ — preguntó Lestat y se echó a reír de una forma tan cínica que le dejó en claro que posiblemente Lestat lo había hecho infinidad de veces con sus víctimas, y si era sincero, en realidad, no estaba en absoluto sorprendido.

— Sea lo que sea que quieras que haga, no lo haré, _diviértete_ solo, si así te parece — se puso de pie para tratar de marcharse de ahí y que se esfumaran esas náuseas que no eran más que viejos reflejos y recuerdos sobre lo pestilente que el acto en sí le parecía.

Lestat lo detuvo por supuesto y lo obligó a sentarse una vez más, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y dejándole ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que hasta le figuró que era sincera, amistosa, una que lo sobrecogió y lo doblegó a quedarse nuevamente en su lugar.

— Louis, ¿Acaso nunca lo has pensado? — el aludido chasqueó la lengua y quitó su rostro a un lado. La sexualidad mientras estaba vivo había sido tan escasa que siquiera dudaba que hubiera sucedido algo que se asemejara a la intimidad, y luego de morir, aquel deseo carnal propio de la humanidad se habían esfumado, había ennegrecido y se había marchitado, no representaba nada, no significaba nada, no tenía valor a menos que aquella otra persona involucrada tuviera algo más atractivo, su mente, su mirada, como Babette, algo que le inspirara la admiración a su ser. Y aun así... — Vamos, ¿Por qué luces tan indignado? no me digas qué no lo has intentado — Lestat se sonrió malicioso y paseó su mano por el hombro de Louis, acarició su cabeza un momento y luego apretó un mechón entre sus finos dedos. — No me digas qué no, Louis, ¿Acaso no has corrido por ahí buscando alguna presa rápida y... terminas... _tentado_? — Louis se tensó ante su mirada y Lestat acarició su cabello, marcando apenas un ritmo irregular entre los mechones de Louis que ya preveía lo que diría. — No has frenado tus pasos frente a una ventana entre abierta y has contemplando con ojos ansiosos el cuerpo de alguna señorita desnudándose en su habitación, y has quedado perplejo cuando ella posó frente a ti con solo un camisón de seda blanca y se peinó su largo y fino cabello con sus dedos, y aquella dulce melodía que salió de sus labios le hizo sentir a tu corazón latir y entraste sigiloso por la ventana y... lo _intentaste_... — Louis levantó la mano y sujeto con toda su sobrenatural fuerza la muñeca de Lestat, quién cerró la boca al instante y lanzó sus ojos a Louis, retador.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a seguirme? — soltó furioso entre sus dientes apretados pero el rubio sencillamente volvió a reír con toda esa ironía tan irritable. — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! — reclamó en su inutilidad y volvió a ponerse de pie, enfrentando a Lestat quién por supuesto no dudaría en participar en una pelea física, pero no se miró molesto, más bien, pareció aburrido con su reclamación.

— Solamente tenía curiosidad... — dijo, satírico, como si fuera cualquier cosa y retrocedió medio paso para contemplar mejor a Louis y para echar también un vistazo rápido a la mujer. — Curiosidad, Louis, la misma que tú tuviste esa noche... y es algo, bastante... _natural_ , incluso para seres como nosotros, ¿no? — volvió a grandes pasos a estar frente a la chica y Louis tembló en su lugar, impotente y lleno de rabia. Lestat lo había seguido sin que lo supiera en su cacería dolorosa y piadosa y ahora le restregaba su desliz, ese único que había tenido luego de tantos años siendo lo que era, y justamente, Lestat tenía que estar detrás de él, burlándose y entrometiéndose como siempre.

— Yo... — comenzó, mareado por su propio recuerdo de hacía unos días y dudó de sí mismo un segundo, ante la mirada pasiva de su interlocutor. — Yo no lo hice... — Lestat rió y negó, pasando de un saltó la mesa ratona del centro y tomando lugar de nuevo en un sillón, totalmente cómodo.

— Ya sé que no pudiste, Louis, _estaba ahí_ — reiteró su espionaje y curvó sus labios ante el enfado disfrazado de su acompañante, que lo miró, expectante. — Sencillamente, al segundo que la tuviste entre tus brazos, bebiste de ella, te alimentaste… eventual e inevitablemente, la mataste. — expresó sin peso o carga y saboreó sus labios, como si recordar la escena le diera alguna clase de deseo medidamente oculto. — Es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí, que ella está _aquí_ — volvió a extender su brazo a la dama que seguía dormida y tiritaba entre sueños por el frío que la acogía en su desnudez.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Ahora vas a pretender _enseñarme_ cómo hacerlo? — Lestat se cubrió la boca un momento antes de reír, como si de pronto tuviera modales o consideración al momento de su burla.

— Hasta parece que tienes sentido del humor, Louis — se encogió de hombros en su sitio y suspiró, colocó uno de esos escasos y fugaces rostros serios y miró con desinterés a la chica, sin la más mínima perversión, era como si incluso no estuviera ahí postrada. — No voy a enseñarte cómo hacerlo, pero si quiero que lo intentes, aquí y ahora, con ella... — apuntó su dedo al sofá y luego giró sus ojos a Louis, llevando su propio fino y largo dedo a sí mismo, tocando su pecho. — Y yo aquí... — Louis torció su rostro hasta que se deformó y no pareció él mismo.

Era terror, asco, furia, irracionalidad, todo se juntaba y se disparaba a Lestat marcándolo, quemándolo, y este solo gruñó suavemente ante la indisposición de Louis quién retrocedió a la brevedad e hizo amago de abandonar la habitación de inmediato, escapar de esa locura y dejar los ojos brillantes de Lestat atrás, perdidos en su locura, en su propia oscuridad. Fue frenado nuevamente pero esta vez los brazos de Lestat hicieron más que detener su andar y lo arrojó de vuelta al sillón, donde azotó estrepitoso y luego tuvo a Lestat enfrente, en un instante, inmovilizándolo.

— Solo te pido que lo _intentes_ , ni siquiera lo tienes que _hacer_ de verdad — gritó Lestat en la cara de Louis como manifiesto y este se petrificó de nuevo, sin entender el punto, sorprendido por la desesperación que de pronto pareció bañarlo, como si el acorralado fuera Lestat y no él. — Vamos, ven, mira...

Tomó ambas manos de Louis entre las suyas propias y lo guió por el cuerpo de la mujer, este se dejó hacer y palpó al mismo tiempo, con sus dedos entrelazados, la silueta femenina, deslizó sus yemas tan sensibles sobre la piel caramelo y Lestat frenó las caricias sobre los senos de ella, soltando las manos de Louis, quien mantuvo su agarre en ese lugar, mirando perplejo la escena, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse por la cercanía con aquella humana, por querer sentir sobre su boca su sangre, su sabor.

— ¿Estás excitado? — preguntó en un susurro sobre su oído y se arrodilló, mirando a Louis un momento antes de clavar su vista en uno de los senos, antes de llevar su boca a ese lugar y colgarse a uno de los pezones color rosa, donde lamió, donde pareció beber la nada, como la desesperación de un niño sentado en el regazo de su madre.

Louis acarició uno de los senos de la mujer, fijando sus ojos en la lengua de Lestat que seguía pegada a aquel botón rosáceo de la chica que se retorcía bajo su tacto. Imitó, como un tonto, como el cómplice estúpido que siempre había sido, aquel acto. Bajó el rostro y pegó su boca al seno contrario de la chica y lo lamió completamente, jugó con él, hizo todo lo que Lestat le decía que hiciera en sus instrucciones silenciosas, hizo todo lo que le exigió con aquella fuerte mirada. Y luego paró.

— ¿Qué sientes, Louis? — preguntó y lo miró a esa distancia, ambos pegados al pecho de la mujer.

— Que quiero beber de su cuello — le dijo, sincero, como era él, como siempre había sido, incluso si se trataba de Lestat.

— Sí… yo también — se sonrió y giró sus ojos al rostro de la chica, quien seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, luchando aun por querer despertar. — Ven… continua — su voz susurrante e igualmente gélida le pareció a Louis que se confundía con el viento, que era tan suave como un cascabeleo que le sonó irreal, le pareció que había sido su propio pensamiento.

Lestat volvió a tomar las manos de Louis y lo empujó sobre la chica, hasta que quedó recostado sobre esta, entre el compás de sus piernas abiertas y sueltas. Louis tragó fuertemente cuando tuvo el rostro de aquella mujer sobre puesto al suyo y la besó crudamente, frío, distante, y aun así, su corazón se aceleró, su agitación se hizo evidente y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, la asió hacia su pecho y restregó su mejilla contra su piel, la quiso poseer genuinamente, en todo sentido, como el hombre que era, o que _había sido_.

Pero ni siquiera hubo la más mínima posibilidad de intento, de un segundo a otro, se vio a sí mismo pegado a su cuello, bebiendo de este sin control y jactándose de su sabor, mareado con lo cálido de la sangre y del latir de su corazón que golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo. Lestat rió secamente ante la escena y Louis pareció sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado el hecho de que él estaba ahí.

Se separó de la chica unos momentos después y la dejó respirando en su agonía. Limpió su pulcra boca con el dorso de su mano y se irguió en su lugar, sentándose y bajando el rostro, como si tuviera que estar avergonzado. Lestat, con la calma e indiferencia que solo él podía, tomó las copas de cristal y tras realizar un breve corte en la muñeca a aquella moribunda mujer, sirvió a ambos de aquel líquido cálido y vital, deslizando uno para Louis y llevando el suyo hasta su boca, bebiendo tranquilo, tal vez incluso algo reflexivo.

— Ah… ¿qué es esto? — murmuró Louis y sacudió la cabeza, Lestat, que lo había observado atentamente los segundos desde que se separó de la dama, sonrió victorioso y de un movimiento volvió a saltar la mesa y se agazapó en el otro sofá, en medio de Louis y el cuerpo que se enfriaba de aquella mujer.

— Es el vino — dijo como respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido dicha y levantó la copa de sangre para enfatizar. Louis se sujetó las sienes y miró de soslayo a Lestat, dejándole ver sus orbes confundidas y extrañadas. — Te sientes mareado, ¿no? — preguntó más como una afirmación. — Es por el vino, ella estaba demasiado alcoholizada… y la sangre que bebiste, bueno… _entenderás_ — se encogió de hombros y bebió él mismo hasta el fondo de su copa, girándose a Louis con diversión en el rostro, y Louis, con extrañeza y miedo, mirando aquellos ojos de un cazador sobre de sí, sintió la claridad de todo eso, aquello también había sido parte de su plan.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste beber de ella? — soltó, disgustado, pasando sus manos por su rostro como si de alguna manera pudiera frenar el mareo suave que parecía agitarlo en su pensamiento.

— Oh, Louis, yo no te dije que la bebieras — el aludido frunció en desazón al saber que era verdad, pero Lestat se mantuvo serio, al contrario de la burla e incluso reclamos que esperaba de él, pues de sobra sabía que el _cazador solitario_ jamás compartía su comida. — Pero lo hiciste, Louis, cediste a tu naturaleza y no pudiste evitarlo, tu hambre, tu deseo asesino, fue más fuerte que tú — recitó una de sus cátedras más frecuentes sobre lo que era su naturaleza de vampiro, pero a Louis le pareció que arrastraba algo más entre sus letras, una idea que se asomaba de entre sus labios mentirosos, deslizándose por su lengua bípeda como la de una serpiente.

— Odio esta sensación — murmuró más para sí mismo que para su acompañante y levantó la mano rechazado la copa de sangre que Lestat le ofreció silenciosamente.

— ¿Por eso siempre omites a los vagos y ebrios bufones de los callejones? — Louis le miró con desagrado por el rabillo del ojo y Lestat se engrandeció, pues aquella afirmación dicha no era otra cosa más que información que había sacado espiando a Louis en sus cacerías por las noches.

— Como sea... — murmuró Louis evitando una pelea del tipo que fuera y giró el rostro a un lado, no quería dejarle ver a Lestat la ligereza que estaba embargando de a poco su conciencia.

— ¿Sabes, Louis? — comenzó Lestat y llevó la copa de cristal destinada en un principio para su acompañante a su propia boca, acariciando un momento la sangre con sus labios antes de dar un trago suave. — Me pasa lo mismo, _cada vez_ — murmuró casi con indiferencia, con normalidad, como si no llevara en sus aras un secreto íntimo de sí mismo.

Louis le miró en su perplejidad y no estuvo seguro de que fuera Lestat el hombre sentado a su lado, ese que jamás decía nada sobre de sí mismo, pensamientos, hechos, mucho menos fracasos o miedos. Este notó la duda en su acompañante y se sonrió apenas un momento antes de dejar su copa en la mesa baja y mirar a la mujer con el mismo grado de frialdad que ahora ella tenía en su cuerpo finalmente desfallecido y desparramado sobre el mueble de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — preguntó Louis y sintió su propia lengua atorada y lenta dentro de su boca por la pesadez del alcohol aun borboteando dentro de sus venas, abrumador.

— El objetivo de nuestra naturaleza... — comenzó Lestat y Louis frunció los labios, pensando que había olvidado su pregunta e iba a empezar a soltar más cosas sobre matar y el hecho fehaciente de su voluntad como vampiro. — Es matar. Cuando lo hacemos, cuando bebemos de sus cuerpos, encontramos la felicidad, la despreocupación, la excitación, el anhelo, la pasión... la _lujuria_... todo eso yace dentro de nuestras venas, en la sangre que obtenemos a través de nuestras manos... a través de nuestros dientes... — Louis asintió, como concediéndole la razón obligadamente a su pensamiento para no hacerlo enojar.

Lestat finalmente despegó sus ojos del cuerpo frío y mirando a otro lado, como si le diese de un momento a otro repulsión lo que tenía delante, la movió con su mano cubierta por un pañuelo por un costado. El cuerpo se deslizó sin prisa por el sillón y azotó sin trascendencia contra el suelo, casi como si hubiera sido calculada yacía ahora sobre sus prendas finas y ahora inútiles desparpajadas por el piso elegante de madera. Lestat colocó un rostro grato cuando notó con gusto que la sangre que había goteado por accidente había sido atrapada por el vestido claro de la ahora muerta y no había manchado su lujoso y caro piso. Louis, al lado, miró con desagrado la escena, miró con ese miedo disfrazado que siempre había tenido por Lestat a pesar de llevar juntos tantos años, más de los que siquiera pudiera notar.

— Les asesino — continuó con su cortada confesión mientras seguía con sus ojos juntos a las gotas carmesí sobre la tela blanca. —O mueren fácilmente bajo mi tacto, bajo mi _fuerza_ — su cuello finalmente volvió a Louis, mirándolo esta vez directo a la cara, en su cercanía, provocándole el temblor propio de la intimidación.

— Estamos condenados — recitó Louis en un tono tan bajo que pareció un hilo de su mente, confirmando que lo había dicho cuando miró los hombros de Louis sacudirse en una tenue burla.

— O es que no lo estamos intentando _correctamente_ — contradijo, pasando su mano por los hombros de Louis y agitándolo brevemente, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, pero al tiempo, fue tan suave que no hubiera sacado a nadie de su letargo, como si hubiera sido una caricia demencial.

— Lestat... — comenzó Louis pero a la brevedad calló. El aludido le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y siseó como un cascabel indicando calma.

— No empieces con tus cosas sentimentalistas, Louis — recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y con la punta de sus dedos trazo suaves toques en el hombro del azabache. — No me interesa hacerlo, en realidad, creo que es más divertido solo comerlos, como las presas que son, como el depredador superior que soy... — pausó y sintió sus labios temblar, efecto lento de la sangre llena de alcohol que había bebido apenas de aquella damisela. — Pero soy _curioso_ , Louis, ya me conoces... — se encogió de hombros nuevamente y miró a Louis, como esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Tendrás relaciones con cadáveres? ¿Irás en contra de tus deseos de devorar? Es absurdo, Lestat, todo _esto_ — se giró un poco para mirarlo al rostro, pegándose sin desearlo mucho a él, más sencillamente guiado por el mareo de su cabeza. — ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Para qué la trajiste? Ya no somos humanos, no dependemos ni necesitamos de eso. Además, la única persona con la que puedo estar que no me dan ganas de engullir...

— Soy yo... — completó la idea en un murmullo sugerente sobre Louis y este sintió su respiración golpearle el cuello y llegar a su rostro. Retrocedió por mera reacción pero Lestat le sujetó del hombro con fuerza lastimera y lo detuvo dentro de sus brazos en un agarre posesivo del que se vio imposible de librar. — Esperaba que lo entendieras, Louis — murmuró en el mismo tono apenas audible y miró a esa distancia los ojos llenos de miedo y duda del otro, con tanta confusión que lo provocaron y llevaron cerca de la excitación, esa adrenalina satisfactoria que sentía cuando acorralaba hábilmente alguna de sus presas.

— Sí, eres tú. Y Claudia, por supuesto — la mencionó para tratar de aligerar el tono tan centrado y personal en el que se sintió acorralado. Recibió una negativa inmediata de Lestat y volvió a ser golpeado por el aliento cálido del rubio, que dejaba entre sus labios asomar sus afiliados dientes.

—Deja a la chiquilla fuera de esto — con sus habilidosas manos apretó más a Louis y este temió, como si estuviera en un abrazo mortal, esos de los que tanto repartían noche a noche a algunos desconocidos.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Lestat? ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con impaciencia, agobiado por la cercanía y por la propia imaginación que le susurraba ideas que le sonaban a tonterías, a absurdeces.

— Louis, tan inocente — pegó su mejilla contra la de su compañero y restregó su rostro, como un pequeño felino en busca de una caricia de su amo.

Louis, sobrecogido por la situación, extasiado aún por haber comido y mareado por el alcohol, correspondió la caricia con la desesperación de un desahuciado. Cerró los ojos y sintió sobre su oído la respiración de Lestat como un bello cascabel que le erizaba la piel, y sus dedos, que lo apretaban por la espalda, dejaron de hacerlo y pronto fue él quien parecía buscar los brazos y la caricia del rubio, quién lo sostenía y pegaba aún su rostro al del otro en busca de su caricia insulsa.

— Mírame, Louis, mírame y dime qué no tenemos un vínculo — le murmuró sobre el rostro, pegado a su oreja en tono grueso y seductor, le acarició los brazos con lentitud desgarradora y luego apretó las mejillas de Louis y lo obligó a separarse, para que lo mirara a los ojos, para envenenarlo esta vez a través de sus orbes, para enredarlo y hundirlo en sus pozas de mentiras y conveniencias.

— No sé — tartamudeó y sintió de nuevo esa pesadez en todo el cuerpo, el mareo, estaba envenenado por el alcohol y ahora luchaba torpemente contra los efectos.

Quiso quitar sus ojos de Lestat, hacerse a un lado e ir a dormir un poco, caminar o perderse, alejarse lo más que pudiera de él y su lengua pegajosa, pero por supuesto, el rubio se lo impidió y se vio a sí mismo sujetándose de él con desesperación, incluso si no sentía que caía, era un vértigo similar, uno generado por la premisa que ahí se cernía alrededor de su cuello, que trepaba en su cuerpo. Lestat no soltó sus mejillas, al contrario, movió sus pulgares y lo acarició, le miró quizá como nunca lo había hecho, con admiración, con cariño, aunque quizá fuera aparentado, aunque fuesen caricia rotas, aun así, logró tocarlo.

— Yo te hice lo que eres, Louis — le susurró, como muchas otras veces soltó esas palabras, aunque esta vez, no hubo reclamó en su voz, más bien, una especie de nublosa epifanía. — En tus venas corre mi sangre... eres una extensión de mí, Louis, estamos unidos — le aseguró y recorrió con sus ojos de gato cada hendidura y curvatura de su rostro.

— ¿Lo estamos? — preguntó y desconoció su propia voz, o se ignoró, no estaba seguro. Movió sus propios ojos sobre Lestat, recorrió con ellos su belleza en esa juventud infinita que lo hacía parecer un muñeco hecho de fina piedra, una figura de un ángel que podría colgarse en el campanario de una catedral. Le pareció que era precioso, _nuevamente_ , como cuando lo conoció y se le asemejó a un ángel, a una pequeña llamarada de piel blanca que le robaba el aliento con sus ojos como lámparas parecidas a la luna.

— Lo estamos — le respondió Lestat bajito y a Louis se le enchinó la piel, lo sintió como un ronroneo sobre su pecho y de pronto tuvo la idea de que si se alejaba demasiado, moriría de frío.

Louis se sonrió pero no sintió sus propias mejillas hacerlo, se sentía en una nube, como humo contra el viento. Estaba ebrio, y a pesar de que no duraba demasiado el efecto y tampoco era tan fuerte como habría sido siendo un mortal, estaba dudando gravemente de su juicio, de la situación y de su pensamiento. No pudo, sin embargo, rechazar las manos de Lestat que le desabrocharon la camisa y le arrancaron a un lado el chaleco verde claro, añadiéndolo al suelo junto con lo innecesario.

— Lestat… ¿qué vas a hacer? — movió sus propias manos y sujetó entre sus palmas las mejillas pálidas y marcadas del otro hombre, quien detuvo sus movimientos impacientes por quitarle la ropa y se vio obligado a mantenerle la mirada, esa que rogaba una explicación, pero que también destilaba la misma excitación que él.

— Vamos, Louis, _hagámoslo_. ¿Qué dices? — usó ese tono suave que siempre ocupaba cuando se ponía simpático y le pedía que lo acompañara a algún lugar. Miró en sus ojos bañados por la bruma gris de la embriaguez una súplica casi aniñada que lo enterneció, que lo llevó en contra de sí y lo doblegó como el pedazo de papel que era.

— Sí — le dijo, apenas moviendo los labios, como cuando Lestat insistía en ir a ver _Macbeth_ , escuchar el opera, un concierto de orquesta o visitar el puerto y deseaba su compañía. Aceptaba como cada vez que Lestat presidía de su presencia, así, a veces e inesperadamente, cuando le convenía, cuando estaba de humor, cuando él quería y demandaba y Louis sencillamente no tenía más opción. Con Lestat, era como si jamás existieran opciones más allá de lo que él siempre le pedía.

— Bien… — Lestat le sonrió y corrió sus manos para sujetar las de Louis, apretándolo y dejándole ver una caricia desvanecida entre sus palmas apretadas, entre los dedos que se deslizaron para entrelazarse. Louis miró su sonrisa ladina, esa que le miró dedicar a un sinfín de mujeres y que nunca había visto dirigida a él, y ahora, se mostraba tan irreal, como una fantasía, como un fantasma. Y él estaba irremediablemente atrapado en medio de la curvatura de su juego.

Lestat se levantó lentamente, con precaución, como si hacerlo demasiado rápido o brusco haría a Louis despertar de su ensoñación y se arrepentiría, con el temor de que saldría volando por alguna de las ventanas como si estuviera hecho de hojarasca y no pudiera volver a capturarlo, convencerlo de llegar hasta el final. Miró encantado cuando Louis le imitó y le sujetó las manos con un temblor que Lestat no entendió completamente, pero si le fascinó, lo llenó de esa arrogancia maldita y lo motivó a moverse rápido, a llegar a la punta de aquella travesía que pretendía.

— Ven — le indicó con su voz de ángel en ese cuerpo maldito y se giró sobre sus pasos para andar de vuelta a la otra habitación, llevando de nueva cuenta a rastras a Louis a sus espaldas, anclado a su mano y sin un pensamiento claro sobre su conciencia.

Corrieron de prisa por la casa y a Louis le dio la impresión de que era un pequeño insecto, adelante, Lestat brillaba como estela y dejaba sumido el alrededor en la oscuridad. Miró su cabello curvo y dorado moverse peligroso frente a él y esa mirada traviesa que le dedicaba cuando giraba el cuello brevemente para mirarlo, como asegurándose de que siguiera atrás. A su mente le vinieron las noches que regresaban a casa luego de mirar alguna obra y canturreaban las líneas de los amantes, las decían a gritos por las calles, uno en respuesta del otro y luego caían en risas juguetonas que apenas le parecía que duraban un segundo antes de volver al gris. Y temió, como todas esas veces, que luego del brillante presente la oscuridad volviera a cernirse entre los dos, que lo ahogara nuevamente.

Pero no hubo tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, Louis apenas entendió cuando la madera se cerró a sus espaldas y el seguro tronó en la puerta haciendo eco en la habitación. Giró los ojos por el cuarto que le pertenecía a Lestat y sintió un vacío en el abdomen, uno que no pudo reconocer, o más bien, distinguir, hacía tantos años que había muerto que se había olvidado de que podía seguir sintiendo, al menos con esa intensidad ante una expectante y fascinante idea, prohibida y maldita, pecaminosa y sucia, pútrida, como ellos ya lo estaban.

Lestat no necesitó decir nada, apenas movió las almohadas excesivas al suelo y aseguró las ventanas, volvió a Louis, que permanecía petrificado en la entrada. Lo sujetó por los brazos y lo guió con ansiedad y con malicia, con una risa que ya llevaba calcada la burla incluso si estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento. Y Louis caminó, enceguecido, como un condenado avanza a su fatídica muerte sin la más mínima protesta.

El rubio lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás cuando estuvieron al borde de la cama y Louis se sentó sin resistencia sobre la superficie que sonó con la madera suavemente. Lestat, cargado de la experiencia que tenía en todos esos años, subió las rodillas sobre la cama, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Louis y quedo a horcajadas sobre este, quien le miró con ansiedad y presura, moviendo sus manos fuera de su propia conciencia hasta aferrarse a la cintura de Lestat con más fuerza de la que pensó.

— Sí… — dijo Lestat ante ese gesto, ante la brusquedad, ante la naturaleza vampírica que se sintió azotar contra sus venas, entre ambos, como un llamado inconsciente que rogaba la colisión de sus cuerpos.

Lestat rodeó por los hombros a Louis y se pegó más, hasta que no hubo un centímetro de distancia y un corazón latía a la par del otro, como si fueran un mismo pecho ardiendo en el deseo. Se miraron a los ojos a esa casi nula distancia y se consumieron en el ardiente de sus respiraciones, de su agitado aliento que se filtraba de sus labios entre abiertos y ansiosos, relamidos y sedosos, aunque pálidos, coloreados suavemente por la sangre burbujeando debajo de esa delgada piel.

Lestat fue quien cortó la distancia y abrió la boca para iniciar un beso desprolijo y desordenado. Y fueron quizá los dientes de ambos los que colisionaron primero, esos colmillos idénticos y blancos que asomaban de sus fauces de hierro, después, la suavidad de la boca y la sed de las lenguas buscando el calor y el placer, el contacto íntimo y deseado, el cobijo cálido y acolchonado, un abrazo en un beso, una chispa en medio de la oscuridad.

Lestat, desesperado e impaciente como era, terminó de desgarrar la camisa de Louis y le desnudó el torso, andando senderos agresivos por esa piel de porcelana, pálida y tersa, suave y ligeramente cálida. Movió sus labios, ahora hambrientos de piel y no de sangre, fuera de aquel arrebatador beso y los encaminó por el rostro de Louis y este disfrutó con los ojos cerrados de la sensación de esas acolchonadas caricias sobre sus mejillas y su frente, su nariz, su barbilla y enloqueció cuando su respiración volvió a tocar su oído y luego deslizó su agitación por todo lo largo de su cuello.

Louis no pudo soportar más esa sensación sin ser partícipe y de un momento a otro él mismo usó su fuerza y su habilidad para despoja a Lestat de sus finas prendas, las rasgó todas sin miramientos y Lestat rugió en su oído totalmente complacido y extasiado por el nulo tacto, por el ruido de la tela haciéndose jirones, por los dedos gruesos y feroces que apretaron su cintura y su cadera, que lo recorrieron por las piernas y lo palparon con una agresividad que no esperaba de alguien tan tranquilo como era Louis, que lo hicieron llenarse de fuerza y grandeza ante la correspondencia y volvió prontamente su rostro para posar sus labios finos en el contrario y besar apasionado.

Fue cuando se separó que notó en los ojos de Louis la claridad, la interrogativa y la extrañeza, la lucidez de su recuperada conciencia. Temió que pasado el efecto del alcohol volviera a su perpetua y aburrida postura al respecto de todo y maldijo no haber sido demasiado rápido para orillarlo a un punto donde no hubiera retorno e incluso sobrio no tuviera más opción que quedarse con él.

Las manos de Louis, que lo habían acariciando con desfachatez y urgencia, se detuvieron apenas rozando la curvatura de su espalda y apretó la quijada anticipándose a un prematuro fin, a sus protestas y quejidos, a sus llantos sin lágrimas sobre su dolor en la inquietante y vacía letanía de su inmoralidad.

Pero no hubo nada de eso.

En los ojos de Louis hubo algo cercano a la compasión, o lástima, Lestat no sabía entender ese sentimiento que brotó desde el fondo de sus pupilas extintas, como humo, como bruma, como espuma de mar que revoloteaba y lo cubría, lo ocultaba con su suavidad como las alas de una mariposa, como el manto de una virgen. Lestat no reconoció el _amor_. Y Louis, en sus pensamientos calmos ahora y desprovistos ya del velo nubloso de la confusión pudo mirar a Lestat con devoción, como quién mira al cielo y encuentra a Dios.

Y esta vez recorrió con sus manos titubeantes aquel cuerpo andrógino y perfilado, le acarició como si fuera de cristal y se le asemejó a la estatua de algún santo detrás de la vitrina de una iglesia. Lestat le parecía entonces que sería el que adornaría la más grande vitrina sobre la repisa principal, su rostro de ojos cerrados sería apreciado en el fondo del oratorio y la gente debería reclinarse a él, a su magnificencia. Él mismo tuvo el impulso de ponerse de rodillas y rezar sin rezos a ese que no era un santo, que estaba en el sentido opuesto de ser Dios.

 _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó mientras movía sus manos cautelosas como ríos fríos sobre los brazos desnudos de Lestat hasta llegar a su rostro, y detuvo sus ojos en sus facciones mirando fijamente el borde de sus labios, donde se vio necesitado de acariciarlos, como si fuese un pecado no hacerlo, como si fuese a morir y su vida dependiera de ello. _¿Por qué?_ Se repitió en su fuero interno y pegó su oído al pecho huesudo del rubio donde pudo escuchar a través de la piel blanca que marcaba cada vena azulada, que le dejaba contar sus costillas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Lestat abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el abrazo que más que mortal, que más que bañado con lujuria, rozaba lo desgarrador, lo sentimental, era como la fe de un desesperanzado. Louis volvió a levantar la mirada a Lestat y le dejó ver sus ojos brillosos, como si quisiera llorar y estos se mancharon del rojo de su sangre. Y Lestat temió, temió a esa mirada de ruego y de súplica silenciosa, temió al brillo de un cachorro que se reencontraba con su madre y se aferraba a su regazo con vehemencia.

 _Soledad_. Louis era un solitario abandonado por su Dios, abandonado por el amor y por la compañía y por los sentimientos humanos. Louis era un ser atormentado que sufría en su perpetuidad, y era, dentro de su soledad inmortal un desdichado. Y esa soledad que siempre lo arrastraba a la locura era la cruz que lo afligía. Y Lestat, sin pensarlo y sin desearlo, le estaba estirando los brazos y fingía pretender sacarlo de aquel lago, de esa soledad, de esa tristeza.

Lestat, con sus actos, se estaba imponiendo como una iglesia a un creyente y Louis corría desesperado a él y se aferraba como un tronco flotante en el diluvio causado por la mano de Dios. Y Louis lo entendió también, con esa misma claridad, y fue consciente de que estaba teniendo una revelación de la que no se había dado cuenta. De un hecho fehaciente del que había tratado de escapar.

Estaban unidos, lo estaban, _de verdad_.

Y Lestat debió salir de entre sus brazos y hacerlo a un lado, decirle que había arruinado su juego con sus estupideces humanas y que no podía cobijar en él su fe, y que no podía mirarlo como lo hacía, y que no podía dejar de temerle porque él era su esclavo y él su amo y no existía nada más. Quiso jalar los hilos invisibles de Louis, ese títere de cartón que mojaba y secaba cuando quería, quiso bailar con él y ponerlo fuera, porque no quería que lo encontrara vulnerable, porque no quería sentirse como una madre, o un amante, porque no quería corresponder esa mirada afligida y que notara que estaba secretamente aterrado de la soledad y era ahí, con él, donde encontraba la paz.

Louis acarició sus mejillas y recorrió con sus pulgares esas cejas claras, casi transparentes, movió sus dedos a su cabello rubio y ondulado y desató aquel cordón negro en su pequeña atadura. El cabello dorado como hilos de oro brilló en su libertad y Louis tuvo la impresión de que miraba nuevamente al sol en esa llamarada inerte sobre su cabeza.

Y Lestat, en contra de su necio raciocinio acarició también el rostro masculino de Louis y en su boca entre cerrada murmuró palabras sin sentido que morían en la distancia, golpeando los labios de Louis, como si este engullera sus palabras, sus protestas y sus miedos. Lo besó, nuevamente, como si estuviera ebrio o fuera de sí. Lo besó con la misma necesidad de sentirse a salvo, lo poseyó en un beso, lo hizo suyo de forma tan egoísta y radical, de la forma absurda e insistente como cada vez que lograba obligarlo a quedarse a su lado.

Pero esta vez Louis no quería huir.

Giró sobre la cama con el cuerpo delgado y desnudo de Lestat entre sus brazos y lo recostó sobre las sábanas blancas; y le pareció que era una pintura inmaculada, una sinfonía, una virgen, la misma figura de Dios hecha boceto sobre la tela de seda, hecho de carne y hueso. Su cabello de hebras doradas se extendió como tinta por las almohadas del fondo y Louis hundió la nariz en su cabellera, inhalando, como un adicto, como deseando que fueran llamas y pudiera consumirse en ellas, morir ahí. Lestat se revolvió debajo de él, buscando profundizar, buscando librar su deseo de sentirlo seguro a su lado y acarició su barbilla con sus uñas largas, buscando que lo besara.

Y lo hizo, una, dos, tres e incontables veces, como si bebieran, como si comieran, como si fuera tan normal y necesario como respirar, como si estuviera grabado en sus venas. Louis quitó su propia ropa torpemente en su nerviosismo y se postró desnudo ante el otro, que vibraba, que brillaba sin hacerlo, que le miraba con sus ojos azules y se le asemejaban al cielo. Al mar, al infinito, a las estrellas sobre el horizonte... al mismo infierno.

 _¿Por qué?_ Preguntó redundante su mente la misma duda que él ya conocía la respuesta pero que seguía picando en las paredes de su pensamiento como un eco tortuoso que lo distraía vagamente de la hoguera en la que yacía en ese instante, en el averno de fuego azul y sábanas claras, en rocas ardientes hechas de piel blanca.

Rozó su piel y unió sus cuerpos en la brevedad, en la efusiva de un abrazo, sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerse, para no usar sus propias manos malditas de garras monstruosas y manchar ese retrato perfecto que se tendía a su disposición, en ese, en el otro monstruo: _Lestat de Lioncourt_.

Hundió su cuerpo entre sus piernas, se apresuró a indagar en su intimidad, entre su blanda y suave complejidad de su cuerpo muerto, y este, tan flexible y siempre joven, sin un rastro de lesiones, le dio paso a Louis a través de sus entrañas, y tras un gruñido gutural fueron uno solo, como el sol y las cenizas. Lestat abrazó a Louis fuertemente cuando su cuerpo tembló bajo su furia, bajo su vaivén, bajo la fricción de dos hojas marchitas hechas de finas piedras preciosas.

Lestat. Su compañero, la persona que llevaba más tiempo conociendo, viviendo, respirando a su lado y existiendo. Lestat, el juez y el verdugo, el hombre que lo conocía íntimamente, ese del que reconocía hasta el más mínimo ruido. Y a veces, en las noches largas y oscurecidas, lo pensaba todo el tiempo, o a veces perdido en su penumbra no lo recordaba en absoluto, pero siempre estaba ahí, como si fuese una condición de su existencia, como si no hubiera otra forma de vivir, _no sin él_. Lestat, el reflejo de su ser, como el cielo nocturno pintado idéntico en el profundo mar, unidos al fondo del firmamento, como si fueran uno, como si se mirasen a los ojos uno sobre el otro. Cómo estaban ellos dos en ese instante, como lo sentía moverse a su ritmo, respirar su aliento, gemir en la lujuria y la pasión con cada caricia lasciva que depositaba sobre su cuerpo.

Lestat clavó sus dientes sobre su hombro en una suave mordida que lo hizo gemir, que lo motivó a llevar él mismo sus dientes blancos a Lestat y morder con la misma suavidad sobre su piel de porcelana, dejando una fina marca de la punta de sus colmillos, rasgada y manchada de rojo que apenas escurría sobre su clavícula como un fino diamante carmín.

Y entonces sintió el recuerdo vívido del momento en que Lestat le regaló la muerte y le quitó la vida, que lo hipnotizó, que lo arrastró a su existencia maldita, que lo ató a su lado, que lo conectó con él. Y de nuevo sobre sus oídos sensibles escuchó el golpeteo de su corazón, detrás de este, como siguiendo apenas el ritmo, el corazón de Lestat sonaba como un eco ahogado, como un tambor, como si estuviera dentro de su propio pecho, grabado dentro de su pensamiento.

Ahí, en la epifanía de lo imposible y la excitación, en el ensueño de aquella fantasía, en la pasión generada y la agitación de su corazón, se sintió _vivo_. Se sintió _humano_. Más humano de lo que se hubiera sentido jamás cuando lo fue. Y a su vez, toda su adrenalina y sentido propio de un vampiro se agitó en su pecho y se sintió alejado de la mortalidad, incluso de la inmortalidad, se sintió en la divinidad inesperada, en la cúspide de la razón, en el oasis definitivo que existía únicamente entre sus brazos, entre sus labios que eran la puerta a la blasfemia, al cielo, a la gloria y la condena.

Su cuerpo tembló y un segundo después el de Lestat se sacudió también en agitadas convulsiones contra su cuerpo. Apretó las sábanas bajo sus palmas y Lestat hundió las uñas largas y afiladas sobre su piel, hubo un rugido animalesco, salvaje, impropio y desgarrador, fue tan fuerte como un relámpago en el cielo y estrepitoso como el gruñido de un león. No supieron quién de los dos lo hizo, tal vez ambos, tal vez lo imaginaron y sus cuerpos habían chispeado con sonidos propios por el roce constante de sus pieles.

No supieron sí era esa la cúspide y el final de sus actos, pues más bien, les hizo sentir que era el principio, que era el crujir de la puerta al paraíso. Pero sus cuerpos protestaron de inmediato luego de aquella descarga inesperada y se sintieron cansados, agotados a un punto que desconocían en su condición vampírica, incluso humana, si se atrevía a decir.

Louis se acomodó a un lado de Lestat y antes de que hubiera alguna palabra o una sensación incómoda que los trajera de vuelta a una realidad, antes de que la soledad e indiferencia los ahogara de nuevo y sus cerebros cayeran en cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y se rechazaran o reclamaran como hacían, se interpuso ante la continuidad del tiempo y la eventualidad de una distancia entre los dos.

Se abrazó a Lestat en su compartida desnudez, lo rodeó con arrebato por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello un momento. Lo acogió en su pecho como si fuera frágil y necesitara de su protección. Lo besó sobre la frente y los pómulos ahora fríos y depositó sobre sus labios de rosa un casto beso antes de quedarse quieto en un prolongado abrazo, en uno que hubiera querido extender la eternidad.

Tuvo la idea de moverse en la habitación y arrastrarse hasta el ataúd abierto de Lestat que descansaba en la orilla de la cama en su perpetua inercia sobre el suelo, llegar hasta ahí y recostarse, y recostar a Lestat sobre su cuerpo, y cerrar los ojos y entrelazar sus dedos y respirar su aliento y no sentirse solo nunca más. Y no tener miedo. Y no dudar.

Lestat se quedó envuelto en ese abrazo que era una caricia sostenida, que le hizo imaginar que se sentía cálido y no frío como los cadáveres andantes que eran. Apretó los ojos contra la piel de Louis y este lo apisonó con insistencia, casi como si quisiera ahogarlo, asfixiarlo, acabar con él y con su vida misma a la vez.

Y pareció que sucedía la eternidad como un hecho, como una evidencia en el tiempo suspendido que no tenía un retroceso y no avanzaba a ningún lugar. Y fue, en realidad, el parpadeante y efímero tintineo de una estrella en lo alto, y fue un suspiro, y fue el revoloteo de las pestañas claras como las alas agitadas de un ave, fue quizá su imaginación tener el cuerpo de ese arcángel, de ese _demonio_ , pegado al suyo, y fue una ilusión sentir su rostro de querubín juntar los labios para darle un efímero e igualmente inexistente doloroso beso en la clavícula. Fue, transparente y etéreo como todo lo demás, irreal la forma en que se quedó impasible y le dio la impresión de que ya no respiraba, de que era un muñeco de nieve con ojos de jade sobre un rostro calmo que no hubiera podido reconocer jamás.

Y lo fue.

 _Y no fue nada_.

Se vio a sí mismo siendo empujado lejos y a Lestat levantarse de su lecho con una renovada fuerza y furia en los ojos rabiosos que lucieron rojos. Y sus labios se fruncieron en su clásico gesto disgustado y se paró firme, dedicándole un rostro que se asemejan a un reclamo, o al desprecio, al _asco_ , a lo contrario a lo que acababan de hacer, a la normalidad que existía entre los dos.

— Vete — le rugió con su voz ácida pero Louis no se inmutó, se quedó quieto, mirándole desde la orilla de la cama con esos ojos perdidos que le rogaban.

Lestat apartó la mirada y siseó una maldición, y Louis miró todo como un cristal haciéndose añicos sobre el suelo, la ilusión, las ganas de sostener su cuerpo, las ganas de volver a él e implorarle de rodillas que no lo hiciera a un lado, que no lo dejara de nuevo en su sufrimiento y en su soledad, que estaba ahogando y necesitaba su mentira, que le gustaba el sabor de su veneno en su paladar. Pero los trozos hipotéticos de vidrio se esparcieron por sus pies y lo cortaron como hielo.

— ¡Vete! — repitió Lestat eufórico y sus ojos que le habían mirado con cariño ni siquiera se dignaron a virar en su dirección.

Entonces Louis rió, rozando lo satírico, rozando la burla a sí mismo y lo insípido, la absurdez de la situación. Se sintió como el desesperado y abandonado que era, como el solitario y dolido hombre que había rasguñado con ilusión una idea estúpida, una idea que era irracional. Una idea que para él tenía un peso y para Lestat era un tonto juego.

Y se mofó de sí mismo una vez más en otra corta risa, de lo patético que se sintió. ¿Y cómo no sentirse así? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que ese egoísta maldito podía mirarle de otra forma que no fuera una burla, que no fuera un esclavo, que no fuera una necesidad obligada porque no sabía estar solo?

Porque era a ese que necesitaba, pero que no quería.

Louis era para Lestat el tonto manipulable, el títere, el vasallo, su perro, un condenado que llevaba a rastras jalando de su correa invisible, un alma muerta, simplemente no era nada, ni nadie, no más que un pobre tonto que vivía siempre _bajo su sombra_. Bajo la silueta de su tiranía, bajo los ojos de lámparas de fuego que lo reducían a las cenizas. Y se había burlado de él.

Y todo eso había sido quizá parte de un sueño guiado a una pesadilla, después de todo, era Lestat de quién se trataba, _Lestat_ , él y miradas de pasión ¿cómo podría ser eso siquiera posible? Probablemente, había sido su imaginación.

Le dedicó una última mirada silenciosa e imploró en contra de su voluntad una vez más, sin palabras, en un suspiro que cortó en el aire y pareció ser ignorado por Lestat que ahora le daba la espalda.

Sin levantar nada de sí, partió sobre sus pasos y sus pies descalzos resonaron en el piso de madera fuera de la habitación, fuera del pasillo y de las escaleras. Quería escapar, quiso que lo guiaran en alguna dirección donde no tuviera que soportarse él mismo. Quiso andar al fin del mundo, al infierno, porque dolía demasiado donde ahora estaba.

En el eco silencioso de la casa, el sonido de las pisadas eufóricas de Lestat se escucharon resonando impacientes en círculos iracundos. Luego, tras el sonido de la ventana abriéndose y azotándose, Louis supo que se había marchado enloquecido y que no volvería por el resto de la noche.

Supo también que iba a asesinar a muchos en las próximas horas, como _venganza_ , como siempre hacía cuando se mostraba vulnerable, como era su naturaleza maldita y su infinita pelea en un círculo incansable de venganza contra la muerte y contra la vida.

Contra de sí mismo.

Contra él.

Y supo, tristemente, que no volvería a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Acarició el borde de las hojas con indiferencia y distracción. Pasó sus dedos blancos y gruesos por la página donde se suponía estaba leyendo y trazó líneas aleatorias a lo largo de las letras, como si de pronto sus yemas entendieran los símbolos y la escritura, como si comprendiera los relieves casi imperceptibles de la fina tinta negra sobre el fondo blanco y pasmado del papel.

Pero no lo hacían, ni sus dedos distraídos ni sus ojos de orbes pálidas y ennegrecidas que ahora bailaban de un lado a otro en la habitación, que se habían hastiado de intentar comprender su lectura o prestarle la mínima atención a esta. Su mente estaba cansada, sus ojos estaban nublosos y su boca soltaba palabras aleatorias a una conversación que no sucedía, que estaba solo en su cabeza.

Su fuero interno rebobinaba incansable lo sucedido noches atrás y maldijo su precisa y clara memoria, maldijo lo fresco que se sentía, la terriblemente pesada y frágil tensión de su cuerpo, la ansiedad que de a poco se había vuelto un calvario y lo había orillado a odiar todo, a odiar su existencia y a encontrar más fallos, dudas y penumbras de las que ya sentía ahogadas a su alrededor.

Volvió sus ojos de bruma al libro abierto entre sus manos y por distracción, quizá imaginación o necedad leyó sobre las letras algo que no existía, mensajes ocultos de letras aleatorias que saltaban y formaban palabras que lo apuntaban, que lo señalaban y se burlaban de él con tenues y escalofriantes risas que se entonaban al ritmo del viento insistente que azotaba los vidrios en la ventana, como si tocara pidiendo permiso al entrar, o como si estuviera enrabietado y quisiera romper aquella ligera y translúcida capa que lo protegía del exterior, como si fueran las mismas manos de Louis golpeteando y arañando lo profundo de su mente esperando poder huir de sí mismo, de esa casa, de esa soledad y de esa tristeza que se incrementaba a cada momento que antes le parecía insignificante y ahora se prolongaba en ambigüedad.

Recordó, como estaba, bañado en la nostalgia y melodía incansable de su sentimentalismo, el rostro fruncido de Babette mirándolo con desprecio y cerró los ojos, afligido, como en aquel momento hacía años, como la primera vez. Louis no entendió si su mente no se cansaba de dibujarle escenarios amargos y oscuros que lo lastimaba, casi como si disfrutara de la agonía, pero ese rostro de desprecio y miedo se repitió en cada persona que quiso y valoró alguna vez.

Su hermano muerto fue el primero, de brazos cruzados sobre su ataúd de madera caoba, aún con sus ojos cerrados en su semblante serio, le pareció que fruncía los labios en asco y miedo, en disgusto ante la sombra demoniaca y fantasmal en la que se había vuelto. Su hermana y su madre ahora ambas fallecidas también le seguían, con la misma lejanía y terror reflejado en sus rostros arrugados detrás de sus velos negros como viudas en un perpetuo luto.

Claudia le vino después a la cabeza, con sus pequeñas manos hechas puño a sus lados y sus mejillas redondas como duraznos, sus ojos afilados y de monstruo brillaron en su imaginación y le miraron con frialdad y desprecio, se alejaba dolorosa y lo dejaba de rodillas, sangrando y mirando su sombrero amplio como una corona sobre sus rizos de muñeca alejándose debajo de la lluvia.

Atrás, con sus ojos de serpiente y el siseo de las hojas y la seda, Lestat se materializó al fondo de sus párpados, se hizo cristal y se formó tan nítidamente en el cuarto oscuro dentro de su cabeza que casi pudo asegurar que si extendía los brazos lo encontraría justo enfrente, y por un momento fugaz, sus dedos divagaron en esa posibilidad, en la sensación de sentir su piel tan fina como el papel que ahora tenía entre sus dedos.

Pero Lestat le miraba desde la distancia, con arrogancia, le mostraba esos ojos que brillaban con luz propia dentro de la penumbra y destilaban desamor, desprecio, le miraban con el velo de la indiferencia y rozaban el asco. Y Louis no pudo hacer más que retorcerse en su sitio y lamentó el hecho de que, a diferencia de los demás, el rostro torcido de Lestat fuese un recuerdo y no parte de su tortuosa imaginación.

Miró de nuevo a la ventana tratando de ignorar la imagen plasmada en el interior de sus ojos y no pensar en todo ese remolino absurdo y sinsentido de emociones que no tenían significado, no cuando Lestat se había pasado tres días evitándolo donde, incluso, Louis dudaba fuertemente de que lo hubiera visto en ese tiempo, quizá solo lo soñaba demasiado o lo alucinaba llegando hasta él.

 _Tres días_ , le susurró el viento que se filtraba por la ventana y las letras que leían sus dedos se burlaron nuevamente acompañadas de expresiones de asombro y saña, como si un reducido público estuviera agazapado en gradas ascendentes a su alrededor y entre rostros mortales y binoculares lo observaban en el patético acto de su obra dramatúrgica y decadente.

¿Cómo podían haber pasado solo tres días? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tan pocas horas se sintieran tan largas y dolorosas? Podría haber jurado que fueron cincuenta años, y se sintió empobrecido y asustado del paso del tiempo, como si fuese un mortal, tal acorralado por el reloj que caía segundo a segundo suavemente sobre él, como la arena en un vaso y él estaba al fondo, ahogado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal y luego las escaleras del recibidor siendo golpeadas por el sonido de unos pies hábilmente. Guió su rostro a su libro y puso toda la atención fingida que podía, pero sus oídos se afinaron gravemente con todo lo que su cualidad vampírica podía ofrecerle, tensándose crudamente cuando aquel escalón de madera se frunció y rechinó bajo el peso de un cuerpo bien conocido, el único que podía hacer rechinar aquel peldaño con su peso de plumas que anunciaban con un murmuro su llegada.

Pensó en moverse rápido a través de la casa y encerrarse en su habitación para evitar cualquier encuentro, para ahorrarse la aplastante sensación de su corazón que le rogaba ir hasta Lestat y saber que solo encontraría rechazo y ojos fríos y agudos que ni siquiera se dignarían a posarse en él. Se quedó sentado con su libro sobre su regazo en una pose mantenida y tiesa, como si quisiera hacerse pasar por los adornos ostentosos o algún mueble en perpetua calma para no llamar su atención, para pasar desapercibido y no molestarlo, no suplicar cercanía o rescate en el abandono prolongado que era su existir.

Los pasos de tacón bajo se hicieron presentes en el piso donde estaba y anduvieron despacio a la pequeña antesala donde él se encontraba atrincherado en su sillón de terciopelo, donde aguantó la respiración y fingió con sus ojos estáticos la lectura, pasando una y otra vez por la misma palabra de borde grueso que no existía y que no entendía.

Su mirada periférica encontró la borrosa silueta de Lestat en el umbral de la puerta, con sus cabellos rubios atados en su pequeño moño sobre su nuca y sus ropas de azul oscuro con bordes dorados que combinaban y resaltaban con su piel brillante y enceguecedora. Quiso girar a él y mirarlo, pero tembló en su lugar, incapaz, con miedo de sus ojos, con miedo absurdo de hacer enojar a Lestat, y apretó los labios con fuerza cuando le miró andar en su dirección, al principio, con un poco de duda y vacilación, pero apenas duró aquello cuando sus pasos rectos y firmes se movieron con elocuencia y gala hasta postrarse frente a él, con la casualidad que había portado todos esos años.

— Louis — lo llamó suavemente, como si sintiera pesar por interrumpir su calma lectura, o como si quisiera despertarlo y usara su tono como un suave arrullo siseando apenas entre sus dientes para no alterarlo.

El aludido lo intentó, quiso mirarlo con la misma casualidad que antes y mantener su rostro firme ante lo que fuera a decirle y luego continuar como si nada con lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero no pudo y su cuello le dolió en una inexistente discordia donde ansiaba levantarse y admirar a aquel hombre y dónde se resguardaba como un cobarde en su indiferencia, en su muro frágil donde soportaba el dolor y su rostro no se movió un ápice, se mantuvo con la nariz hundida en el ángulo de las páginas amarillentas.

— Louis — el ceño de Lestat se frunció y su voz sonó firme esta vez, con autoridad, con el liderazgo que se había adjuntado él mismo donde se autoproclamaba rey y ahora le demandaba atención, como el vasallo que siempre había sido.

Levantó sus ojos verdes ante la fuerza del llamado y bajó el libro pesadamente, cerrándolo y apretándolo entre sus palmas para que el temblor en sus extremidades se disimulara. Sus orbes se pegaron en el aire y se contemplaron un segundo antes de que Lestat desviara a un lado el rostro, con casualidad, quizá un tanto abrumado por la apariencia desgastada y triste que a pesar de la juventud eterna y bella que Louis poseía se filtraba por cada poro de su ser, era casi como si pudiera oler sus lamentos a través de todo su cuerpo.

— Necesito dinero — soltó directo y sin rodeos, yendo al grano de su interés y necesidad, la razón por la cual había llevado sus presencia ante Louis a pesar de que la incomodidad e impropiedad saltaba de uno a otro, chispeando en el aire, como si fuera fuego, truenos azules que los picaban insistentes en el alma.

Louis lo escuchó, sí, pero no pudo moverse. Ni su lengua ni sus labios se abrieron para afirmarle nada, ni si cuello que ahora pesaba y se tensaba como cadena sobre su espalda fue capaz de asentir o negar. Se quedó con sus ojos perdidos en Lestat, quién se recargó en la ventana con calma, con gracia, con la naturalidad del entorno que le dio la impresión a Louis de que siempre había estado ahí postrado, como si fuera una enredadera y con sus finas ramas hubiera alcanzado el marco del que se aferraba y de sus grandes hojas los botones perfilados de unas encantadoras campanas hubieran brotado y formado su rostro de cera.

Lestat abrió la boca y repitió su petición, dijo la cantidad exacta que demandaba y las cosas en las que las gastaría, las enlistó y casi soltó el precio de cada una totalmente memorizadas y estudiadas, lo hizo como si el silencio de Louis demandara una explicación o estuviera pidiendo que le rindiera cuentas sobre lo que haría con el dinero, pero por supuesto, eso a Louis no podría importarle menos.

— He pensado en una fuente en la entrada principal con unas rosas en las esquinas, pero tal vez podemos esperar... — Lestat pausó repentinamente cuando de soslayo miró a Louis con la misma expresión seria, y aunque parecía mirarlo con fijeza, sus ojos perdidos parecían no haber escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

Y no se equivocaba, Louis no había prestado atención a sus palabras, las había oído a lo lejos, como un grito debajo del agua, como el recital de un ángel que le resultaba amorfo en un cántico que él no comprendía, pero que si apreciaba. Solo le miró, con los ojos sin parpadear y brillantes como si la luna llena se hubiera eclipsado sobre sus iris y se repitiera ahí sobre su rostro pálido de ancha y masculina quijada. Le miró, con la misma contemplación que Lestat le había visto mirarle cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, con esa ceguera cubierta por aquel sentimiento que él reconocía como _lástima_ , no como amor.

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga, Louis? — Lestat se despegó de la pared y le lanzó una mirada furiosa ante su pasividad y esos ojos que lo escudriñaban atentamente, ajeno totalmente a los pensamientos de Louis y sintiéndose alterado ante lo que supuso era su indisposición a cumplir sus ostentosos caprichos.

Pero Louis no respondió de nuevo, ni siquiera comprendió la pregunta ni tampoco las demás palabras que Lestat comenzó a soltar con arrebato, solamente quiso que se suspendiera el tiempo o que de alguna manera pudiera sentarse en ese sillón de esa misma manera y quedarse ahí, de piernas cruzadas contemplado como una mariposa encantada por la belleza de esa planta con rizos de raíces y pómulos de alcatraz.

— ¡...Deberían estar agradecidos, tú y la chiquilla! ¡Yo los hice lo que son! ¡Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto! ¡Serías una pasa arrugada y la piel estaría entre tus huesos...! — Louis parpadeó repetidas veces ante los gritos de Lestat que no tenían sentido para él, pues no había caído en cuenta de que su silencio ante su petición había irritado sin desear a Lestat, ese que vivía al borde de la furia iracunda.

— Te lo daré — le dijo en tono bajo y calmo, pero aun así su voz imperó y Lestat cerró la boca de golpe y miró a Louis, extrañado, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, como si hubiera estado peleando y gritando él solo por absolutamente nada, y en realidad, así era. — La cantidad que sea, te lo daré — reafirmó la idea y asintió una vez, quedándose nuevamente firme con sus ojos pegados a él. — El dinero no me importa, Lestat, nunca te lo he negado — agregó y Lestat frunció los labios ante aquella verdad que ambos conocían perfectamente. Louis siempre había sido demasiado sentimental para tomarle el interés al dinero, para tomar ese gusto por gastarlo como lo hacía Lestat. Y pegado a ese hecho, la innegable forma en la que Lestat odiaba la dependencia monetaria hacía Louis venía detrás, ese que no había puesto ni medio pedazo de tierra a su nombre y lo había orillado cada vez a pedírselo entre un montón de palabras mordaces como agradecimiento. — Lo que quieras, Lestat — continuó y su voz se cubrió de un velo nostálgico y, al tiempo, provocador. — Nunca te he negado nada... _nada_ — la última palabra salió como un susurro que era a su vez una mano invisible que partía desde su pecho y acarició a Lestat en la inexistencia de su imaginación, en la insistencia de su cercanía.

Lestat giró la cabeza a un lado, torció los labios y la frente en desagrado antes de que su rostro quedase calmo y liso, suave, con esa sensación de que ni siquiera podía gesticular y era solo una figura de piedra. Entendió, como hizo Louis al momento de decirlo, el significado de aquella afirmación, el _deseo_ de aquella sugerencia. Y debió reírse y burlarse en su cara, canturrear alguna tontería y mofarse entre bailes cortos de música invisible y pasar de puntillas frente a Louis mientras le veía retorciéndose en su soledad y él tiraba de sus lazos invisibles con insistencia y se regodeaba en su superioridad.

Pero no pudo y sus manos se empuñaron a los lados con una impotencia que no quiso entender. Sus labios lucharon por curvarse en una risa amplia pero cayeron en la seriedad de la que no pudo escapar, quedó atrapado en la gravedad del asunto y sin decir alguna otra palabra, sin prolongar una pelea que era casi una costumbre entre los dos, se marchó presuroso y encolerizado, aunque ni él mismo entendió por qué.

Louis quedó atrapado en ese lánguido pedazo de existencia que llamaban vida, abandonó el libro en algún rincón y tomando su capa oscura sobre sus hombros anduvo por el filo de la noche entre las callejuelas y tejados alrededor de la rue _Royale_. Se perdió como hacía cada noche, igual que esos otros dos demonios con los que vivía, se cobijó bajo el cielo sin estrellas que lo hundió en la penumbra de las tinieblas en la tierra, donde encontraba calma. Bebió sin pasión de una mujer que intentó vagamente seducirlo a unas calles de un teatro, la arrastró entre efusivos besos hasta un camino de piedras y en medio de los brazos que se colgaron a sus hombros hundió el rostro en aquel perfumado cuello blanco.

Sostuvo su cuerpo por la cintura y la pegó a su ser, la cargó y la acorraló contra la pared y su duro sexo, recorrió con sus manos su silueta y su cintura delgada y perfecta. Y luego su vida humana pereció bajo su tacto y sus caninos sedientos. Se vio a sí mismo abrazado como un niño asustado a un cadáver suelto bajo sus manos. La recostó sobre el piso y luego se echó sobre sus pechos y se aferró a ella y quiso que reviviera y le diera caricias y amor, quiso que él mismo volviera a la vida y su mente volviera a ser la de un débil humano con deseos frágiles y mundanos. Lamentó entre sus quejidos contra la piel fría de aquel cadáver que su sangre ahora entre sus venas le resultara tan cálida, como un abrazo desde dentro, y se vio necesitado de esconder el rostro entre las palmas rígidas de la mujer y besar sus labios ahora de cartón con la fe de que cobrara vida y le diera más aliento.

No hubo satisfacción esa noche.

No hubo pasión ni se sentía lleno o calmado, sencillamente no había encontrado la cúspide a su hambre. Y no se refería a la saciedad de la sangre, se refería a la paz momentánea y consuelo que daba el abrazo de la muerte, los segundos que le regalaba el beber de la vida y olvidaba todo a su alrededor, olvidaba su inmunda existencia. No hubo nada esa vez y cabizbajo y dolido en el corazón que se empequeñecía en su pecho, marchó a casa, cansado, con ganas de encerrarse a su ataúd y no salir jamás.

Llegó a su casa apenas a tiempo para evitar la tormenta y se quedó algunos momentos de pie en la entrada como si disfrutara del fresco de la bruma de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y los muros de su hogar. Entró a la sala principal y se sentó sin peso sobre un sillón amplió, y a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, encendió una pequeña lámpara de combustible al centro de la mesa baja y se quedó quieto en ese charco de luz naranja que se balanceaba suavemente contra el viento que se filtraba de la siguiente recámara. Miró con detenimiento su alrededor; las vitrinas altas de color oscuro con un sinfín de copas y platos de artesanías preciosas que jamás ocupaban, las grandes lámparas de candelabros colgados en lo alto, los muebles forrados de telas finas de bordados y las sillas amplias como tronos de robles talladas descansaban en su inercia. Lestat había cambiado los muebles por lo menos siete veces, pero él se sintió rodeado de basura, sintió que todo se desvanecía y la soledad lo golpeó. Un instante, mirando el rostro de la virgen en una pintura española que descansaba sobre una pared, sintió que se lo merecía.

Porque supo que necesitaba a Lestat mucho más de lo que él lo necesitaba, porque supo que la insaciedad de la muerte los últimos días y lo insípido de la lectura y el arte se debía a él. Porque Louis había comenzado a matar humanos para complacer los caprichos de Lestat, porque invertía y ganaba para él, porque compraba las cosas y permitía todo para hacerlo feliz. Porque Louis vivía por y para Lestat. Y ahora que entendía su amor estúpido y ciego, su devoción que ya no era un secreto, temió a lo que siempre había temido en silencio: su distanciamiento.

Su rechazo luego de haberlo hecho pensar que también le quería.

Y quiso volver a un momento donde siguiera todo igual, donde Lestat no hubiera intentado nada y él nunca hubiera entendido nada ni lo hubiera tenido entre sus brazos, para así no ansiarlo, ni extrañarlo, ni soñarlo, para volver al punto donde él se conformaba con la paz de su hogar y de su vida cotidiana, para ser el ciego que estaba a gusto con la oscuridad y no aquel al que le habían quitado la venda de los ojos un momento y había visto la hermosura de luz solo un instante para luego volver a ser arrebatada. Deseó con todo el egoísmo de su corazón haber sido un ciego para siempre, donde Lestat y su frenética presencia estaban ahí y eso le bastaba.

Pero ya no lo hacía, no, ahora quería _más_.

Cómo llamado por el latido de su corazón, Lestat apareció en la entrada de la casa con sus grandes zancadas resonando en la madera clásica y el eco de su travesía junto al rechinar de la escalera le anunció a Louis de su regreso. Se quedó quieto como esa misma noche horas atrás y escuchó el golpeteo de los dedos pálidos de Lestat mover la madera de la puerta donde él estaba.

Le miró apenas y escuchó con claridad las gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello rubio y despeinado y dando contra el suelo de madera. Sus mejillas de cristal estaban coloreadas y el olor a muerte llegó hasta su nariz y le cosquilleó un poco en el abdomen aquella fragancia a mortal impregnada en la piel de Lestat. Lo observó pasando frente a él y luego andando de un lado a otro de la habitación prendiendo cada lámpara que ahí había hasta que la tenue luz frente a Louis parecía extinta por el brillo de la habitación, y lánguida, perecía en la nada. Lestat se recargó un momento en la pared y contempló con ojos satisfechos la iluminación, esa extraña afición y gusto por la luz que pasados los años a Louis aún lo sorprendía. Sonrió apenas, o quizá Louis lo imaginó cuando se dio la vuelta y pasó frente a él saltando la mesa ratona y mirándole apenas por el rabillo del ojo antes de desplomarse sobre el sillón, a su lado.

Pasó sus dedos largos y blancos por su ondulada cabellera y se quitó de la frente los rizos que se habían pegado a su piel por la humedad. Sacudió _-como si de algo sirviera-_ su camisa empapada y subió los hombros un poco para despegar la tela delgada que húmeda dejaba ver su piel en un velo translúcido y frío como papel de cera. Louis se quedó ahí, sintiendo las gotas frías salpicarle la mejilla y la humedad de la ropa mojarle el brazo que chocaba contra Lestat, quién se dejó caer en el respaldo y balanceó sus pies sobre la mesa de madera donde sus pantalones se colgaron húmedos y empezaron a gotear sin ritmo sobre el suelo.

Louis se encogió en su lugar en incomodidad y extrañeza, en ansiedad cuando a su nariz llegó el olor de las flores de lirio, ese que él atribuía a Lestat como propio, aun cuando ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible o si incluso los vampiros no tenían esencia, pero Louis podría afirmar que olía a flores de lirio, al añil y hojas secas de las tierras de Pointe du Lac, a sangre, a muerte..., a _mentiras_. Sintió, como un gélido tacto tan suave como si no existiera en realidad, la cabeza de Lestat recargándose sobre su hombro y apreció con claridad el movimiento tambaleante de su cuello, meciéndose contra de sí. No hizo nada de nuevo, se quedó cabizbajo con los ojos temblando ansiosos por girar el rostro. Pero tuvo miedo de que el reflejo patético de sí enfureciera a Lestat y lo orillara a marcharse, así que se quedó en su sitio, como un esclavo esperando una orden.

Y sucedió, como una aparición en una iglesia, que Lestat se ponía de pie bruscamente y parecía flotar en el suelo frente a él, mirándole con poderío y firmeza. Louis le miró también y encontró frente a su rostro la mano pálida con hermosos anillos extendidos a él en una clara invitación para tomarla, como si entre sus dedos encontrara la promesa a las puertas del Edén.

Oh, Louis entendió en ese momento lo que sintieron los apóstoles cuando decidieron seguir a Cristo, cuando tomaron su mano con devoción como él hacía y en silencio seguían sus pasos agradeciendo al cielo su omnipotente presencia, su belleza y su inmaculado ser. Y le siguió en silencio resonante mientras su mente se debatía y una parte desgarradora e insistente le pedía darse la vuelta y dejar a Lestat antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y cayera en su red de telaraña y pusiera su veneno entre sus venas, veneno de labios y de piel, veneno de cosas que sabían desde lejos a mentiras.

Pero Louis no hizo más que andar, y sintió sus venas pútridas y tensas bajo su piel, como alambres retorcidos golpeándolo insistentes y supo que no había forma de escapar de aquello. Él ya tenía el veneno dentro de sí, su cuerpo se sentía ansioso por querer morir ahí. Y su paso se volvió recto y se sintió _Pedro_ arrodillado frente a Jesucristo, se sintió como un verdadero devoto ante ese que poseía una lengua de espada de dos filos y era en realidad Judas Iscariote con una túnica en la cabeza jugando a ser el hijo de Dios, besando sus mejillas con los labios de la serpiente, de la traición y la muerte. Y Louis estaba ciego por su brillo y por su falso amor.

Le vio en la desnudez y lo contempló con ojos grandes, lo acarició mientras lo veía moverse sobre de él, bailando en sus caderas de arriba a abajo buscando su contacto, buscando ser atravesando por su hombría en movimientos repetitivos e indulgentes. Y a Louis le pareció que sobre su abundante cabellera rubia había una aureola dorada que resaltaba su piel de marfil, que contradecía los colmillos aterradores de una criatura que pertenecía al infierno, que acompañaba con gemidos que parecía que también eran quejidos de dolor, de pasión, de labios y poros abiertos que cantaban en silencio y sin una letra una canción que oía atento, que acariciaba y besaba y escuchaba en su mundo concierto.

Y luego, al final, como la aparición que era, escapó de entre sus manos como agua, se fue entre sus dedos como si hubiera sido arrastrado por la corriente y dejó a Louis en la soledad y oscuridad, en la confusión y miedo, en su eterna ansia y agonía, lo dejó en la que hasta ese momento entendió era su propia habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entonces? ¿Cuánto fue desde que aquello se repitió cada dos o tres noches y Lestat dejó de llevar a sus mujeres? ¿Cuánto jugaron a ser los amantes, a sonreírse de vez en cuando en la penumbra, a escuchar los pasos de Lestat en la madrugada andando descalzo hasta su habitación y entrando de puntillas hasta terminar desnudo entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra? ¿Cuánto pudo haber pasado mientras ellos se paseaban por las calles de Nueva Orleans y sostenía cada uno a cada lado la mano de Claudia mientras iban a algún teatro y mirándose de reojo la sensación acalorada de sentirse una familia los albergaba? ¿Y cuántos años se cubrieron de la mentira de saberse ahí, escuchando a Claudia llamarlos padres y a sentir los dedos de Lestat debajo de sus capas negras acariciándole el dorso de la mano y susurrándole algunas obscenidades y palabras dulces que él ciegamente creía? ¿Cuánto fue mientras bailaban con música que no existía en la sala de su hogar dónde Claudia los miraba sonriente y Lestat dirigía los pasos con sabiduría haciéndolo temblar, y cuando acababan una pieza hacían una reverencia a un público fantasioso y Claudia les aplaudía de pie sobre el sillón como si fuera una obra montada y ella fuera su más fiel seguidora en su espectáculo ficticio de dos amantes? ¿Cuántos años miró el rostro de Lestat pegado al suyo y lo contempló bajo las sombras de la noche siguiéndole el paso en sus cacerías y se detenía para dejarlo mirar cuando mataba, porque eso a Lestat le excitaba en demasía y terminaba poseyéndolo febrilmente en las callejuelas o en las habitaciones de sus propias víctimas? ¿Qué tanto fue lo que pasaron al lado mientras Louis leía y Lestat llegaba travieso sentándose en sus piernas y lo besaba con descaro en la sala cuando no estaba Claudia, luego partían a su lecho y Louis miraba con devoción el rostro plácido de Lestat a su lado, cuando ya no escapaba tan deprisa de sus manos? ¿Cuánto fue lo que sintió su frente chocar suavemente contra la de Lestat, mirar sus ojos cerrarse a esa distancia, escuchar su respiración pausada en pequeños sueños, en inhalar su aliento, en sentir sus rizos de oro acariciando su rostro y abrazarse a su cuerpo mientras rozaba cariñoso sus narices y depositaba en sus tiernos labios un beso?

 _¿Cuánto?_ ¿Diez, quince años? Tal vez había sido más, Louis no era el mejor entendiendo y siendo consiente del paso del tiempo en su inmortalidad.

Pero acabó, se derrumbó y se desvaneció como si hubiera sido una alucinación, un oasis proyectado etéreo en el desierto. Junto a la idea de Lestat, junto a su forma maquiavélica de poseerlo, se fue también su vida doméstica, poco a poco, tan lentamente que no se dio cuenta, que se marchaba con pasos de bailarina y las vueltas de su falda hipotética lo mareaban y como una pequeña muñeca de caja musical se apagaba y se cerraba, dejándolo en silencio. En soledad, _una vez más_.

Escuchó aquella noche la música agitada y acelerada del piano siendo tocada con esa intensidad y furia propia de Lestat. Miró apenas el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su habitación y supo que había llegado antes de lo que últimamente acostumbraba, de esa forma tan escurridiza y fantasmagórica en la que sencillamente desaparecía, en la que se perdía todas las horas de oscuridad en algún lugar y ya no se veían más. Bajó por las escaleras de caracol como la abeja que seguía la miel y condujo sus pasos hasta la habitación donde el piano de cola descansaba; encontró a Lestat sentado en el banquillo de madera de forro púrpura con sus manos hábiles presionando rítmico los colores monocromáticos en una melodía que le resultó fúnebre y oscura, tan muerta como todo lo presente en la habitación.

Lestat no se inmutó cuando lo sintió mirarle la espalda y continuó con su orquesta solitaria, en lo que era claramente una trampa o un llamado, y una parte de Louis quizá también lo entendió, pues Lestat nunca hacía nada sin pensar, sin un plan, con la intención quizá de un fugaz encuentro en lo que quizá sería una dolorosa y mordaz charla. Louis, atento a su música, tomó asiento en un sillón de madera gruesa y terciopelo rojo, cruzando sus piernas y recargando su barbilla en su mano, en tranquilidad, como si la agonía de su separación no lo lastimara como lo hacía y no tuviera tantas preguntas y dudas en la cabeza sobre su renovada ausencia y el nulo contacto que ahora había entre los dos.

Lestat siguió tocando un par de piezas más, como si fuera un concierto exclusivo para Louis, quién no le perdía un solo movimiento y se quedaba hipnotizado por la cabeza lujuriosa de cabellera rubia que se agitaba con cada azote de muñecas sobre el piano. Luego de la cuarta pieza, Lestat levantó las manos y azotó bruscamente la tapa contra las teclas y su mirada se fue de golpe contra Louis y le dejó ver en su color claro el desagrado y fastidio, quizá incluso una especie de furia que no entendió.

— Suficiente — siseó y colocó sus manos sobre la tapa del piano. — Me recuerdas a la chiquilla — agregó con el mismo desazón refiriéndose a la pequeña Claudia que muchas veces había recargado su rostro en el cuerpo del piano y lo miraba tocar con admiración por horas enteras. Esos ojos cargados de cariño infantil con los que Lestat fue contemplado, por cierto, habían desaparecido de Claudia hacía algunos años.

Louis no dijo nada ante aquel comentario y siguió mirando a Lestat, esperando a que hablara, sabiendo que aquel silencio de labios apretados era solo un preámbulo absurdo ante algunas palabras que tenía afiladas y finamente seleccionadas para terminar con él, para darle el golpe final que había estado planeando con esa muerte lenta que le regalaba con sus salidas prolongadas y sus encuentros carnales cada vez menos frecuentes hasta la extinción, y era ahí, en ese instante, donde recibiría el golpe de gracia. Y Louis ya lo esperaba. Y lo sabía, lo sentía con sus pulmones y su sangre revoloteando entre sus venas.

El velo de plata cayó de su rostro de virgen y el cuadro perfecto de marco de plata donde la imagen de Lestat descansaba en la mente de Louis se incendió y la serpiente maldita se asomó de entre sus labios que tanto había besado, que tanto deseaba besar, y que irónicamente estaban dispuestos a matarlo. A abandonarlo. La traición y abandono viniendo de Lestat.

Siempre lo supo, siempre lo esperó.

Y aun así le picaba y le dolía.

— He estado charlando con un mortal — dijo de pronto y pasando sus uñas largas sobre la tapa volvió a alzarla, mirando las teclas. — Es un buen músico — agregó y miró a Louis un momento para luego girar a sus propios y huesudos dedos atibados de alhajas. — He aprendido _cosas_ — comentó casi en asombro o alegría y movió sus dedos como si fuera a empezar una nueva melodía, pero calló nuevamente, abrupto. — He aprendido cómo _hacerlo_ sin matar — elevó la mirada de anzuelos venenosos y retomó la conversación pausada que habían tenido años atrás en la sala de la casa con aquella mujer desangrada y fría tirada en el piso de la habitación. Louis apretó los labios y casi pudo sentir el mareo del vino en la sangre de aquella mujer que no había podido poseer sexualmente y en ese defecto había terminado cediendo a los deseos lascivos de Lestat, en todo ese embrollo que ahora agonizaba y podrido moría ahí, entre sus pies. — Ya no te necesito.

Las campanas sonaron en el reloj largo y las manecillas diminutas vibraron como tambor detrás del cristal reducido que marcaba la hora. Louis sintió que su corazón dejó de latir y se sintió sumergido en lodo por sobre la cabeza, el pecho le tembló y las manos se retorcieron entre sus puños que intentaron menguar las sacudidas convulsivas de su cuerpo.

Lestat comenzó a tocar de nuevo con aparente desinterés y Louis tuvo la idea que era de pronto la música enorquestada de su funeral, que estaba dentro de una caja de madera con tapa de cristal y veía pasar las cúpulas amplías de pinturas angelicales de una capilla sobre su cabeza. Al frente del altar Lestat se postraba como el padre de la ceremonia y jugaba con su cruz de madera sobre su pecho y se reía de él. Claudia besó su frente con indiferencia y acarició su cabello antes de unirse a las risas de Lestat que golpeaban las paredes altas de la catedral y luego se alejaba igual que todas esas mujeres de ropas negras y velos que cubrían sus rostros como viudas. Y nadie lloraba. Y de pasos cortos llevaron sus sombreros de flores oscuras como un plantío fuera del lugar y las butacas quedaron vacías a los dos lados. La música de Lestat cubría el ruido de sus uñas contra las paredes de su ataúd en su lucha inútil por querer salir, menguaba a la inexistencia sus gritos agónicos que le rompían la garganta en súplicas, en berridos pidiendo que lo sacaran, en afirmaciones que no eran escuchadas, en su insistencia en asegurar que seguía con _vida_.

Pero miró sobre la alta vitrina al frente del pedestal la figura del hijo de Dios crucificado, con sus manos extendidas y su rostro manchado de sangre y le miraba con inercia y vacío propio de un muñeco de mármol, propio de la piedra y de la tierra y del sufrimiento perpetuo en el compungido de su rostro tieso. Y sintió que Jesucristo le hablaba y le decía con susurros que no salían de ningún lugar que ya estaba _muerto_ , que la gente arrodillada a su alrededor miraba con devoción su sufrimiento y se alimentaba de este y lo disfrutaba, y que él no tenía más opción que el dolor eterno y el constante recordatorio de su vida extinta.

El Cristo se tambaleó y cayó sobre su ataúd, pero no lo rompió o lo rayó y el rostro afligido de Cristo le miró desde esa cercanía, le observó pausado e infinito y Louis pudo sentir su dolor en los ojos de aquella figura, se miró a sí mismo en aquellas cuencas de vidrio que no parpadeaban y como un loco le pidió en ruegos inútiles su perdón.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Cristo, y extendiendo una mano sobre el vidrio empañado ya no encontró una figura de piedra, se encontró a _él_ , con su rostro débil y afligido, _sufriendo_ , sabiéndose perdido y sabiéndose vencido. Había muerto.

Ahora estaba muerto de verdad.

Y lo sintió con la furia desgarradora del vacío, como una llama consumiéndose a la brevedad bajo la corriente de un suspiro. Su vida humana, los sueños, fantasías y deseos mundanos, todo murió ahí. Su alma pereció y quedó solo el vampiro agonizante y oscuro que continuaba hundido en su patética y gris existencia.

Se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra pasó al lado de su verdugo, se marchó como si no estuviera ahí, como si no hubiera notado que sus manos temblaban sobre las teclas y había errado más de una vez en la melodía pobre y desgarradora que intentaba tocar.

Louis volvió a su habitación y se metió a su ataúd cerrando por dentro aun cuando faltaban demasiadas horas para el alba. Juntó sus brazos sobre su pecho como un muerto y un momento imaginó que era arrastrado debajo de la tierra y no podía volver a salir jamás, o a sufrir, o a sentir. Sus ojos se cerraron y su inmovilidad le hizo soñar que no existía más, y a su memoria vino el rostro de la virgen del cuadro sobre su sala y el pensamiento susurrante de saber que se merecía ese sufrimiento lo azotó y lo culpabilizó.

Era el culpable, sí, y merecía todo ese mal.

Y Louis, escondido bajo la tapa de caoba, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, hizo lo que únicamente su corazón le permitía: odiarse.

Debajo, la música de hermosa entonación se perturbó y fuertes golpes azotaron las teclas, arrancaron las cuerdas y la música se convirtió en un eco sordo y ahogado de la madera haciéndose añicos y pereciendo bajo una fuerza sobrenatural. Lestat contempló el piano hecho trizas bajo su arrebato y mostrando sus dientes en un gesto asqueado y dolido, escapó nuevamente, se perdió también en su imperturbable soledad.


	3. Chapter 3

El segundero hacía un eco preciso e interrumpible, constante y acompasado en su reiterativa y redundante marcha en la que casi nunca prestaban atención. Claudia, sentada en un sillón como una muñeca de aparador, leía algún libro de vampiros, uno fantasioso y vulgar que leía más por hacerlo que porque realmente representara un peso para ella. Louis leía también, de pie y recargado en una estantería donde se alumbraba por las múltiples luces y el candelabro de la sala que habían prendido con anterioridad. Lestat, de pie a unos metros, modelaba para sí mismo su ropa de sastrería nueva frente a un espejo de puerta, vistiéndose y desvistiéndose mientras disfrutaba de sí y se regodeaba en su arrogancia y vanidad, en su indulgente e infinita belleza.

Cualquiera que pudiera ver la escena podría haber hablado de unión y familia, de acompañamiento y calidez de un hogar. Pero ahí no había más que rostros fríos e indiferentes, en silencios prolongados y en máscaras blancas de títeres o fantasmas que ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada o la palabra, que se ignoraban entre ellos tolerando apenas la inevitable y cruda presencia del otro, en esa costumbre, en ese encierro y prisión de elegantes paredes.

Claudia bajó repentinamente el libro y suspiró suavemente, y como si tuviera hilos sobre las cabezas de los hombres _-quizá atraídos por una fuerza sobrehumana que no entendían ni sabían controlar-_ , la miraron al mismo tiempo con rostros pasivos y flojos que rozaban el desinterés, quizá la molestia por un llamado que no se hizo pero que sintieron y atendieron. Claudia los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro de manera pausada y acarició con sus diminutos pulgares la pasta del libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas estiradas.

— ¿Qué se sentía hacer el amor? — preguntó refiriéndose a sus vidas mortales en tono suave, lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar el silencio ensordecedor y agraciarlos un segundo con su voz de infante como el canturreo de un gorrión.

Louis y Lestat se miraron por menos de un segundo a través del rabillo del ojo antes de desviar sus miradas a cualquier lugar, como si pensaran. Lestat bufó y se giró al espejo para seguir en su entretenido gozo por probarse la pila de ropa moderna, quizá planeando ignorar a Claudia o encontrando demasiado aburrido o soso alguna explicación. Louis tembló en su lugar y suspiró hondamente, acorralado, como cuando en una familia mortal el hijo pregunta a su padre de dónde vienen los bebés o lo que significa el amor y nunca se encuentran las palabras adecuadas para figurarle a un inocente lo que aquello conllevaba. Pero Claudia no era una niña inocente sino una mujer y un demonio con pieles pequeñas con más de sesenta años sobre ella; y Louis, como su padre ciego por su amor devoto y enternecido por su rostro adorable, no lo entendía aún y la miró con duda y miedo.

 _Cobardía_. Y tanto Claudia cómo Lestat la sintieron en el aire, el miedo estúpido de Louis y su consideración absurda y su amabilidad inútil y desesperante. Lestat, fastidiado con el tartamudeo absurdo y la duda en los labios temblorosos de Louis, se giró, horondo, mirando a Claudia mientras ignoraba a Louis y pasaba sobre su voz susurrante con su voz fría y calculadora.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? — le preguntó irritado y Claudia giró sus ojos azules y helados a Lestat, mirándole con desprecio mal disfrazado. — ¿Acaso quieres ser una pequeña ramera? ¿Vas a exponer tu diminuto cuerpo plano a la lujuria de las masas como si fueras una mujer de _verdad_? — su voz ácida y dolorosa golpeó a Claudia en su punto débil pero no mostró alguna especie de reacción, solamente miró desafiante a Lestat, contrario a Louis que miró asombrado y compungido al rubio, sintiendo dolor ajeno por aquella forma de tratar a la menor de los dos.

Pero detrás de aquellas palabras que lucieron primeramente a golpes bajos y burlas agrias, había un reclamo disimulado, un desagrado por considerar siquiera aquella idea. Cómo el otro padre que era, celoso quizá por imaginarla con alguien más, furioso por pensar que la pequeña niña había dejado de ser quién aparentaba y eventualmente cosas terribles como las que él hacía le vendrían ataviadas a su cabeza. Y Lestat se dio cuenta de esa abertura débil que mostró sin querer, al igual que Claudia, siendo Louis el único que no percibió su desdibujado dolor. Se giró al espejo y se abotonó la camisa hasta el cuello, arreglado después su cabello como si buscara calma.

— Era increíble — dijo fluido más por decir algo que porque lo pensara en realidad. Sin embargo, sintió los ojos de Claudia quemándole la espalda con recelo, con la envidia de no haber vivido nunca una sola experiencia humana. Al otro lado, sintió la mirada de Louis llena de dolor y angustia, de _celos_ contenidos por su afirmación y de pronto, en su actitud satírica, se sintió motivado para continuar hablando, para restregarle a cada uno en la cara diferentes cosas y regodearse de su sufrimiento a través de él. — Las chicas me buscaban, esas mismas que se daban golpes de pecho en la iglesia iban por mí, y terminé haciendo el amor con cada una de ellas — ni Louis ni Claudia supieron sí aquello era verdad o solo alguna tétrica mentira pero ambos sintieron dolor ante su vago relato, al imaginarlo bello y vivo, rosado y palpitante poseyendo a esas jóvenes sensuales que caían adormecidas por su humana figura de seda. — Y gemían mi nombre, como unas promiscuas, y me pedían más... y yo, gentilmente, les daba lo que buscaban — dijo con galantería y ató un corbatín finamente a su cuello. — ¡Y había calor! — soltó con asombro y atisbó por sobre el hombro a Claudia que le miraba enrabietada y envidiosa. — Mucho calor. La carne palpitante y viva, las curvas pronunciadas, los gemidos, la saliva, los roces haciendo fricción. Era como una hoguera... y yo ardía en ella — agregó y sus ojos miraron a Claudia y luego a Louis, quién no pudo disimular su dolor y sus deseos de volver ahí, a esa fogata que Lestat describía y quitar de su cuerpo a todas esas personas de él. Y se sintió herido al saber que donde habían besado sus labios habían besado otros miles más, que sus manos habían recorrido un cuerpo que había sido de muchos y la frustración de sentirse absurdo e insignificante, aplastado por aquella multitud que también había amado y poseído a Lestat tanto como él lo había hecho lo asfixió. Quiso dejar el libro en el suelo y darse la vuelta para marcharse a algún lugar, a donde no le vieran tener arcadas fantasmagóricas, asqueado por sentirse hecho a un lado, ¡O es que nunca había estado en el centro! Siempre al lado, en su vida, en su corazón y en su lecho.

— ¿Y tú, Louis? — la voz de Claudia lo sacó de su trance afligido y Lestat arqueó una ceja, con intriga y curiosidad, mirando de soslayo a Louis, quién parpadeó repetidas veces y se aclaró la garganta, dejando ver en sus ojos la claridad, como si estuviera reviviendo algunas aventuras lejanas de su mente.

— Antes de morir... era solo una sombra lánguida del asesinato — soltó con amargura, sin notar que entre sus palabras había dejado ir una grave idea, una qué pasó imperceptible a su mente pero fue hábilmente captada por Claudia y Lestat, quienes le miraron estupefactos y a la expectativa, como si no pudieran creer lo que le habían oído decir.

— _¿Antes de morir?_ — preguntó Claudia entendiendo que se refería al momento en que se había convertido en vampiro. — ¿Y cómo se siente _después_ , Louis, qué hay luego de que mueres? — la inquietud y ansiedad se escuchó en la chiquilla y apretó contra su pecho el libro de pasta gruesa, en emoción. Lestat enderezó la espalda e infló el pecho, engrandecido y cretino sabiendo que para Louis era él y nadie más el que se le venía a la cabeza, el que lo hizo fruncir en dolor y cabizbajo pareció pensarlo. Lestat sonrió suavemente y dejó a medias su chaleco azul oscuro de bordado dorado, girando el torso para prestar meticulosa atención.

— Después de morir — murmuró Louis y sus ojos chocaron contra el suelo, incapaces de mirar a Claudia mientras pensaba en ese demonio de ojos azules que le miraba a unos pasos de él, que se mecía desnudo dentro de su pensamiento. — Absolutamente nada — respondió con dolor plasmado en la voz, tan vívidamente, tan crucial y desgarrador que Claudia lo creyó de inmediato y en su expresión se encontró la decepción, la desilusión y la amargura. Lestat apretó apenas los labios ante eso y se giró indiferente al espejo, borrando la sonrisa ladina de sus facciones y reanudando el movimiento de sus manos que abrochaban al frente sus botones dorados.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, en un renovado y doloroso preámbulo dónde está vez se respiraba el asco y la aberración. Louis ya no miraba su libro, miraba a las ventanas de su mente y se perdía en el oscuro muro detrás de sus párpados apretados. Claudia gruñó en exasperación, apenas audible para ella misma, como si se le hubiera escapado el pensamiento. Luego, alterada y conmovida, ahogada como si el aire alrededor hubiera desaparecido o como si la sangre se le hubiera hecho piedra en las venas, se sacudió. Se puso de pie hecha una furia y acomodó rápidamente el libro de vuelta a la estantería, con odio, como si hubiera querido lanzarlo al fuego en su lugar.

— Voy a salir — siseó como un castañeo y se marchó a gran velocidad sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

La habitación pareció quedar en penumbras a pesar de que cada una de las velas seguía ardiendo con la misma intensidad y de la misma manera. Louis cerró los ojos un momento, sintiéndose mareado y asqueado, la tensión se repitió como un eco frondoso y penetrante por la habitación haciéndolo sentir acorralado. Se quedó quieto, como si fuera parte de la estantería, recargado sobre los libros y con el rostro agachado, hundido en un dolor que podía respirarse, que hasta un mortal hubiera captado en sus facciones afligidas. Esperaba, como un tonto, que Lestat fuera el que abandonara la habitación, que se fastidiara de su silencio y su quietud y se marchase a otro lado, engrandecido. Porque Louis no tenía manera de moverse, no tenía la fuerza para andar fuera de ese lugar sin que se filtrara entre sus pasos el desconsuelo y su partida no luciera como si estuviera huyendo, aunque en realidad, lo quería hacer. _Huir_. Escapar de sus recuerdos, de su pensamiento, de Claudia mirándolo y preguntándole y de Lestat _ahí_ , martirizándole.

Sacudió la cabeza apenas cuando la puerta lejana de su casa se escuchó y anunció la partida de Claudia de los confines de sus tierras. Suspiró apenas, pero no se escuchó, sostuvo de nuevo el libro entre sus manos con firmeza, con la intención de leer algunas páginas más y calmarse, luego, podría marcharse a su habitación sin que pareciera un cobarde. Sin embargo, apenas Lestat percibió el sonido de los pies pequeños alejándose en las calles de Nueva Orleans, rió bajito, como si el peso de Claudia finalmente desapareciera de alrededor y su lengua retorcida y venenosa pudiera finalmente salir de entre la comisura de su boca.

— _"Absolutamente nada"_ — Lestat soltó aquella frase dicha por Louis en tono grueso, imitando burlesco su entonación, exagerando la tragedia y el dolor en sus palabras como si aquello fuese el guión de una obra de Shakespeare mal actuada. Louis levantó el rostro a él, mirándole con furia ante aquella cínica parodia de sus propias palabras, de su _dolor_. Lestat soltó una carcajada y miró a Louis con sus ojos cretinos y altaneros, mostrando sus dientes afilados entre sus labios en una sonrisa sostenida y socarrona. — Oh, vamos, Louis, tú _también_ gemías mi nombre — volvió a reír con la misma burla y saña, con la palpable provocación que llevaba en sus aras el deseo de humillación. Se giró al espejo, acomodando una capa negra sobre sus hombros y sintiendo los ojos de Louis como fuego, quemándole en el odio que incluso precio tenerle en un segundo, herido con su forma ruin de mofarse de su propio concepto, de sus sentimientos.

— No me compares — murmuró Louis entre sus dientes apretados y sintió su encía vibrar en ansiedad, como si las ganas de morderle la cara lo azotaran y quisiera de pronto molerlo a golpes, destruir de su rostro aquella sonrisa divertida. Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, Lestat frunció los labios ante esas palabras y se quedó quieto, sereno, como si realmente alguna parte de su pensamiento comparara a Louis con alguna mujer y su seriedad se volvió lentamente en una expresión pensativa, en líneas suaves e imperceptibles que atravesaban su frente en consideración.

— No lo hago — respondió en calma, lanzando alguna prenda de un sillón a otro y quedándose fijo en su reflejo, sin mover un músculo, como si realmente prestara atención a su atuendo pero sus ojos parecían distraídos en algún lugar. Louis lo miró fijamente, la furia que había sentido ante su burla como si fuera un mal pagado bufón había cesado, y ahora el dolor y la melancolía era lo único que brotaba de sus iris eclipsadas por la belleza de aquel cuadro. — Tú y yo estamos unidos, Louis — aseguró, mirando aún a la nada frente a él, perdido quizá en algún pensamiento. —Lo estamos, a diferencia de todas esas rameras — soltó lo último con asco y desvió sus cuencas azules a un chaleco que sostuvo entre sus manos antes de volver a petrificarse, como estatua.

Louis le contempló y sintió que el tiempo volaba frente a él como una mariposa y él lo sostenía de las alas y lo hacía volver. El viento golpeó una ventana y le hizo creer que estaba de pie tres años atrás cuando se entregaban cada noche en la desnudez y casi sintió la confianza de poder acercarse a él y besarle la espalda, el cuello, las manos, y dejar atrás aquella charla, y dejar atrás a aquellas mujeres fantasmas, y borrar con sus propias caricias las de los demás, entrar en la mente de Lestat y arrancar a todos esos que habían desfilado bajo su cuerpo. Sintió qué, ahí, parado como un maniquí de piel, estaba a su alcance, era débil y lo necesitaba, como antes, como él. Y creyó un segundo que estaba fuera de aquella caja empolvada y fúnebre donde Lestat lo había encerrado y atrapado años atrás, donde yacía su cuerpo humano que era en realidad su alma apuñalada por el mismo demonio, por las manos blancas de Lestat que le habían atravesado sin consideración, que ahora se desfiguraban y le hacía creer que tocaba la tapa con la intención de salvar una vez más su frágil alma. Y sintió el deseo de mandar sus miedos a un lado y acercarse presuroso para contenerlo entre sus manos e imaginar que los años no habían pasado ni la pasión se había escapado, y que seguía _vivo_. Quiso hacerlo, y sus manos temblaron y sus piernas hicieron amago de moverse, como adormecidas. Pero Lestat giró a él, contemplándolo con ojos fríos calculadores, mostrándole el vacío y la indiferencia antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse de su lugar.

— El trato que hicimos nos une, Louis — le dijo en un tono igualmente gélido, haciendo a Louis dudar y sacudirse imperceptible en su lugar ante esa afirmación que no entendió de una.

— ¿El trato? — preguntó cómo si no comprendiera, pero su rostro extrañado mutó a uno dolido, a uno incrédulo y herido. — ¿Hablas del trato donde me dabas la vida eterna a cambio de mi casa y mis tierras? — su voz sonó alta, furiosa, y se despegó de la pared para erguirse en defensa, para levantar el rostro torcido en decepción, en la consideración de aquella tontería, pues Louis había olvidado ese supuesto trato años atrás a pesar de llevar la eternidad entre sus venas. Luego de Claudia, o incluso desde mucho tiempo atrás cuando vivían juntos en las afueras de Nueva Orleans en sus tierras de Pointe du Lac, Louis veía en Lestat algo más, no era alguien con quien se veía obligado a estar por una absurdez como esa, ¡Incluso había intentado dejarlo y eso demostraba que él ya ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta aquel estúpido trato! Lestat era su compañero, Lestat era _mucho más_. Y Louis se sintió reducido, se sintió expuesto de nuevo a un rechazo discreto, como si Lestat solo encontrara esa necesidad formal en él, como si renegara de su cercanía y su acompañamiento.

— Eso nos une, Louis, ese _intercambio_ — giró completamente al otro y recibió un golpe hipotético bañado de algo cercano a la agonía. — La condena me ata a ti — dictaminó y sonrió suavemente, con veracidad.

— El _amor_ me ata a ti — corrigió Louis a la brevedad, sin dar tiempo de nada, ni siquiera a su mente para pensar aquellas palabras antes de que ya las hubiera dicho. Lestat cerró la boca y se quedó tieso, Louis se acaloró al instante, invadido por el pronto y burbujeante arrepentimiento que trepaba espumoso desde el fondo de su pecho. Sintió una revoltura en la boca del estómago y tuvo la sensación de que iba a vomitar, y necesitó morderse la lengua y sostenerse del mueble atisbado de libros para no caer por el repentino vértigo que lo azotó crudamente, por sentirse absurdo y estúpido en su totalidad.

— ¿El amor? — preguntó Lestat y Louis cerró brevemente los ojos esperando la burla ante su inocente confesión de un amor triste y marchito; pero no hubo nada de eso, en su lugar estaba de nuevo dibujada esa furia que no entendía, que envolvía a Lestat cada vez que él se ponía sentimental. — ¡¿Amor por qué, Louis?! — le miró con irritación y el aludido se quedó firme y de nuevo se sintió empequeñecido por aquel dolor en el rubio que él no entendía porque estaba disfrazado de rabia.

— Por Claudia, por todo lo que es nuestro... _por ti_ — Louis soltó su pensamiento frágil como una hoja al viento, y fue Lestat el fuego ardiendo que pareció quemar su travesía como un rayo atravesando el cielo, su mente pareció distorsionar aquella suavidad de plumas y de palabras dulces y sinceras. A oídos de Lestat llegó un agudo sonido, tan aberrante como nada, tan desagradable e insulso que lo hizo hervir.

— ¡¿Por mí?! — esta vez sí hubo una risa, una seca y retorcida, sin chiste, totalmente ahogada en la ironía y la incredulidad. — ¡Louis, el gran Louis queriéndome a mí! — hizo ademanes exagerados intentando burlarse, pero fracasó, parecía más bien un parpadeante y patético tinte de sí mismo. De un movimiento se arrancó la capa de los hombros y la tiró al suelo, como si de pronto tuviera calor y no fuera ese cadáver frío y andante.

— Es la verdad — Louis soltó, ya sin miedo de decir sus sentimientos que ahora le quemaban y brillaban sobre su piel. Y no mentía, incluso si ya no adoraba a Lestat como un Dios, incluso si ya no lloraba por él en silencio agónico o soñaba con el día en que volviera entre sus brazos, _le quería_. Aun después de que hacía tres años Lestat había apuñalado su alma y había matado su mundano y decadente corazón humano, permanecía en él solo los vestigios sombríos de un amor, su cariño era ahora una mancha impregnada apenas en los sucios y viejos huesos de un vampiro.

— ¡No, Louis! — gritó Lestat y se separó de su sitio para acercarse a él. — ¡No es verdad!, ¡porque esa verdad no existe! — sacudió su mano a un lado, como si quisiera tirar ese concepto que se dibujaba tierno e indefenso, como si odiara esa careta de pétalos que era él, adornada por gotas finas de agua que eran las palabras de Louis y caían suavemente sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Esa verdad no puede ser posible! — gritó sobre la cara de Louis y lo empujó con la punta de su dedo sobre el pecho, con violencia. Louis le miró con los ojos entornados, poniéndose tieso y firme, ejerciendo su propia fuerza y presión sobre el dedo que lo sostenía afiladamente, acortado su cercanía.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó, desafiante, pero Lestat lo conocían bastante bien y con la punta de su yema percibió el incesante golpeteo de su corazón, la fragilidad de este, la capa empolvada y delgada de hielo que no lo podía sostener, y sintió también en ese palpitar contra su dedo las heridas, heridas hechas por él, por sus palabras y desplantes. Y encontró, en ese corazón que se escondía desesperado, un rastro de lo que era humano.

— _¿Por qué?_ — repitió la cuestión y curvó las cejas un momento, como si no creyera la forma estúpidamente ingenua en que lo decía. — ¡¿No te has visto, Louis?! — el mencionado apretó el rostro y miró a Lestat sin entender, pero este, brusco como era, lo tomó por los hombros y de un movimiento contra el que no pudo luchar lo arrastró hasta quedar frente al espejo, sosteniéndolo desde atrás con furia y rudeza. — ¡Mírate! — le gritó sobre la oreja y clavó sus propios ojos al frente, mirando su rostro enrabietado y el semblante estupefacto de Louis ante la situación.

— ¡Suéltame! — Louis movió los brazos para tratar de apartar a Lestat de su persona, pero este no se movió un ápice, como si fuera más fuerte que una pared o una cadena. Y un segundo, Louis se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y sus ojos cobardes se hicieron a un lado, temerosos, girando su rostro volvió a agitarse entre aquellos brazos buscando renovada y desesperadamente libertad.

— ¡Mírate! — repitió Lestat la orden y sosteniendo con una mano las mulas muñecas de Louis llevó la otra hasta su rostro y lo sujetó por la barbilla con la misma violenta actitud, presionando sus mejillas y girándolo rudamente a que mirara al espejo, a que se encontrara consigo mismo y su figura perfectamente retratada en aquel cuadro alto del que parecía emerger su propio ser.

¡Y Lestat sabía cuánto odiaba Louis su reflejo! Porque era enfrentar la realidad, porque era mirar su terrible y fantasmagórica figura, porque era el recordatorio constante de quien era y de lo que se había convertido. Porque era a quien Louis más odiaba en el mundo: a sí mismo.

Y trató nuevamente de esconderse de aquel retrato vívido, y movió sus ojos con desesperación dentro de sus cuencas por todos lados, como si buscara donde atarlos para no tener que mirarse, y deseó, como un desesperado, poder tener cualquier cosa enfrente, ¡incluso el mismo sol!, todo menos eso, todo menos _él_. Pero Lestat le sostuvo con fuerza por las mejillas hasta que sintió dolor en su quijada, como si fuese a arrancársela de un momento a otro obligándolo a detener su lucha absurda, y con las ceja torcidas en miedo, finalmente llevó sus ojos a aquel reluciente pedazo de espejo traicionero.

Y se miró, con sus facciones afligidas y su piel pálida de cadáver, sus labios temblaban suavemente y sus comisuras caían levemente en dolor. Y sus ojos... sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros de desesperación.

Y quiso evitar su mirada de aceitunas, quiso no ver aquel verde infinito de sí mismo, pero no pudo y se quedó petrificado ante esos ojos que le miraban, que eran los suyos y que no escondían nada. Y Lestat los miró también, con la misma intensidad, y Louis se dio cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba ante Lestat, ante todo aquel que encontrara su mirada en el aire, ante lo que regalaba con esos brillantes pares de canicas humanas.

Se odió y se asqueó de sí, se despreció como hacía y sintió la desesperación burbujeando y la sombra consumirlo, pero Lestat no cedió y apuntó al frente con un movimiento suave de su barbilla, como para indicarle que prestara atención a lo que estaba delante. Y Louis miró el reflejo de Lestat y le pareció tan diferente a él, y le pareció que Lestat era esa cosa que se había arrastrado desde algún reino de criaturas y hielo, de flamas e infierno, y él era aún un pedazo de carne maltrecho y descompuesto, que había un humano aun respirando y arañando detrás de su rostro pálido de fantasma, viviendo y mirando a través de sus ojos claros.

— Mírate — murmuró esta vez y frunció el ceño, sintiendo como Louis dejaba de luchar y le daba la oportunidad de llevar ambas manos al rostro del azabache, dónde lo tocó por las mejillas y con crueldad y sin vacilación le tocó los labios y los separó, dejando al descubierto sus dientes de hierro.

Y Louis miró su expresión retorcida, sintió los dedos de Lestat adentro de su boca, forzándola, y sus uñas largas y afiladas tocaban sus caninos demoniacos, y sus mejillas dolían por la fuerza en que Lestat lo estiraba, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. Pero no pudo moverse o manotear como habría querido, ni tampoco siguió el suave impuso de morderle los dedos y arrancárselos y soltarse de aquella estupidez. No pudo, porque frente a él apareció la figura patética y extraña que era, el demonio que no quería ser un demonio, el humano que no era humano, y al final de todo era el mismo de hacía años, el _mismo_. Y en sus ojos, la compasión y la humanidad seguían brillando terriblemente, intactos, y se contradecía y se desdibujaba con su piel de papel y sus dientes afilados cual bestia del Averno.

— ¡Esto es lo que eres! — bramó Lestat y lo sacudió y de nuevo Louis pensó que le desprendería la piel de sus mejillas. — Esto, Louis, un vampiro, _¡Un asesino!_ — Louis encogió suavemente los hombros ante el grito, y no porque lastimara sus oídos, sino porque lastimaba su pecho, su _corazón_. — ¡Y no puedes sentir! ¡Y no puedes querer! — le aseguró y abrió más la boca de Louis como para remarcar su punto, y ambos miraron las encías ligeramente rosadas y el rostro de Louis parecía que había perdido su forma y era solamente una dentadura demoníaca. — ¡No puedes quererme! — volvió a agitarlo y a Louis un momento la cabeza le dio vueltas por la brusquedad en la que su cuello se sacudió y se jalo de regreso atado aun a Lestat que mantenía sus dedos en su boca. — Ni yo puedo quererte — murmuró y sus labios temblaron sobre su rostro un segundo, tan vacilantes y rápidos que Louis no lo notó en su contemplación afligida a su deforme reflejo retorcido. — El amor..., — agregó Lestat y sus dedos tambalearon sobre los caninos de Louis. —...Para un vampiro, solo existe en la _muerte_.

Y lo soltó.

Y Louis cayó al suelo y se quedó sentado frente al espejo, mirándose, traumatizado, sintiendo la piel de sus labios lastimada y mullida, y sus ojos pálidos de humano se mancharon de rojo y comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de sangre fría que atravesó su piel blanca de mármol. Era un vampiro, un asesino, sí, pero parecía que detrás, mirando por esas ventanas, un humano vivía, un humano que era él. La vívida y completa imagen de un corazón roto.

Lestat se marchó pero Louis no lo escuchó ni tampoco lo miró hacerlo. Se quedó ahí, sobre el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y recargado en un sillón, contemplando su reflejo y sintiendo sus lágrimas del infierno viniendo de sus ojos que parecían haber nacido en el cielo. Que estaban vivos aún.

Aquella noche, bastante cercano al alba, Louis se detuvo a mitad de la calle y giró sus ojos vacilantes al cielo que se teñía de púrpura anunciando el amanecer. Guardó sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo como si pudiera resguardarlas del frío incesante de la madrugada. La calle estaba vacía y apenas una suave brisa casi imaginaria caía sobre su rostro y su cabello negro y fino. En la calle, el agua brillaba sobre las piedras y pequeños caudales corrían por las ranuras del suelo, evidencias de la tormenta que había parado algunas horas atrás. Contempló, casi con descuido, cada una de esas finas gotas que repetían en su forma el reflejo del cielo ahora sin nubes ni estrellas, solamente el color azul volviéndose menos oscuro a cada segundo. Y Louis quiso quedarse ahí. Soñó con hacerlo realmente.

Contemplar el sol, contemplar su muerte.

Y los brazos se sintieron pesados a sus lados y sus ojos pestañearon como si fuera a caer dormido. Pero no lo hizo, incluso cuando sintió un verdadero deseo de hacerlo. Consideró, por un momento, que era demasiado necio para aceptar dichoso la inmortalidad y al tiempo era demasiado cobarde para aceptar la muerte.

Se quedó firme en su sitio como si debatiera la idea, las palabras de Lestat se repitieron como el golpeteo del agua en la tierra y le picaron el pecho, el abdomen, las costillas, como si fueran las flechas atravesando la piel de Jesús cuando estuvo colgado en la cruz.

Y entendió entonces, como iluminado, que podía sentir, y que incluso él _quería_ seguir sintiendo. ¡Podía querer! Podía odiar también, y podía desear morir ahí o incluso mañana. Y quería a Claudia, y quería acariciar sus rizos y recostarse en su ataúd con ella entre sus brazos. Y quería también a su madre y hermana muertas, y quería caminar como un vagabundo en la calle. Y podía, sí, y su corazón latía por todo eso.

Y entonces, sobre la boca, como un sabor metálico diferente a la sangre, saboreó las palabras de Lestat y descubrió que eran otra mentira. Le había mentido. Y él se había mentido también, por años, desde que Lestat le rompió el corazón como si hubiera sido su novio. Y se sintió el imbécil que era y se rió estúpido en la nada.

Se permitió a sí mismo olvidar la forma absurda en que se había enamorado de los ojos de Lestat cuando lo conoció, y supo que lo que había matado Lestat hacía tres años no había sido ni su humanidad ni su alma, había sido solamente su amor por él. Lestat había acabado con el amor y devoción que Louis sentía por él.

¡Pero ese amor había sido tan grande, ciego y sincero que había hecho sentir a Louis que se trataba de su vida, de su alma! Pero no era así, y contemplarse al espejo obligadamente _-precisamente forzado por Lestat-,_ le había hecho ver que seguía siendo él, Louis: el humano agonizante, el monstruo que sufría.

Y suspirando el aire gélido de la noche, también entendió que Lestat no era feliz, no podía hacerlo feliz ni podía complacerlo, en ningún sentido. Y supo bruscamente que ya tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya no le importaba.

Y gritó y admitió para sí mismo que incluso con eso lo amaba, y lo odiaba con la misma fuerza por primera vez, y en la suma de eso, ya no sentía casi nada.

Su pensamiento entonces preguntó qué lo unía a él, ¿qué? Porque el breve y empequeñecido sentimiento que había quedado como cochambre entre sus huesos vampíricos estaba muriendo, y casi incrédulo, entendió que nada.

Entendió que era libre.

Libre de ese amor que era una prisión, libre de Lestat y su forma tenebrosa de manipularlo. Y sintió los hilos de sus manos y sus piernas romperse por un filo, y ya no era un títere, y ya no era de cartón, y ya no se iba a encoger temeroso bajo tiranía, bajo su sombra alargada de monstruo.

Y en aquel amanecer, como si Louis lo hubiera abandonado a mitad de la calle, los vestigios de aquel sentimiento murieron calcinados por el sol, ajenos a él.

Las noches pasaron tranquilas, una a una, sin particularidad en una rutina que se pintaba infinita. Louis leía alguna novela de ficción y dormitaba torpemente sobre su almohada, tenía un rato que Claudia había salido de su habitación partiendo a las calles por alguna víctima, y había quedado en completa quietud y calma, tal vez como no se había permitido sentir en años de inmortalidad.

Los pasos de Lestat sonaban en el primer piso, pero ya no le enojaba, ni él ni las pisadas de tacones altos de algunas muchachas, ni tampoco el repiqueteo del piano en lecciones absurdas que usaba Lestat presuntuoso para conquistar y asombrar a las mujeres de alcurnia. Louis solo permaneció ahí, en su tranquilidad, quedándose dormido sin profundidad sobre las páginas arrugadas del libro que Claudia había dejado abandonado a la orilla de su cama.

Era pasada la media noche cuando los pasos rápidos en la escalera de caracol lo despertaron y se talló la cara, clavando sus ojos a la puerta cuando notó que los pasos andaban en su dirección. Un momento pensó que era Claudia que había vuelto y ansió mirarla y estrecharla y pensó que quizá podrían pasar un rato recostados de la mano antes de que le diera hambre y fuera su turno de ir a cazar. Pero aquel sonido era tosco y pesado, demasiado firme y los pasos demasiado largos y remarcados. Gruñó cuando entendió que era Lestat que se movía ansioso por el pasillo hacia él, posiblemente vendría a insistirle que fueran al teatro a alguna función nocturna o a algún baile tedioso de alguna adinerada familia que planeaba seducir, estafar y matar. Dejó caer de nuevo su peso contra la cama y trató de pensar en algún buen pretexto para negarse, o quizá _-si esperaban a Claudia-,_ aceptaría si se trataba de alguna función.

Pero Lestat abrió la puerta de golpe y lo sobresaltó ligeramente, se miraron un momento y Louis encontró aquellas rubias cejas torcidas en irritación, en enojo hacia algo o alguna idea. Suspiró con cansancio al verlo mover los ojos por la habitación, como buscando a Claudia, y pensó fastidiado que posiblemente estaba enojado con ella por algo que habría hecho sin su consentimiento o que lo había irritado demasiado. Le quitó la atención de encima y sostuvo su libro entre sus manos para continuar con su lectura, pero Lestat le miró con la misma intensidad y anduvo a él, iracundo. Louis giró suavemente los ojos y sus labios se tensaron en aburrimiento adelantado, ahora venían los gritos y reclamos, seguramente, por algo sobre Claudia o sobre algún mortal que lo había hecho enojar o incluso algo que él hubiera hecho _-o no hecho-_ sin darse cuenta.

— Louis — habló Lestat cuando se detuvo al lado de la cabecera y su voz sonó más calmada de lo que esperaba. El aludido le miró con desgano, aguardando ya por la absurdez que no le interesaba y tampoco le importaba, pero que escucharía para que se desahogara y se marchara de su cuarto de una vez. Pero sus ojos no encontraron la figura retorcida de facciones furiosas, sino un rostro pasivo, dulce, tal vez, un tanto suplicante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con su voz gruesa y adormilada haciendo al rubio temblar en su lugar, pero Louis no se dio cuenta. Lestat subió una rodilla a la cama y luego, brusco, le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó a un lado con toda la irreverencia y desconsideración que portaba sobre de sí.

— Desnúdate — le susurró seductor y bajó el rostro, como para besarlo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, la mano de Louis lo empujó atrás y Lestat cayó de la cama por la fuerza empleada. Louis se puso de pie y le miró desde arriba, con ojos fríos, con indiferencia, con _desamor_. Y Lestat se puso de pie y se acercó a la rueda de luz, como para dejarle ver a Louis su rostro, su belleza, su disfraz y su intención. Pero no hacía falta, Louis entendía lo que quería, a lo que había ido, olía su deseo como si le brotara de la piel... _y olía a animal muerto._

— No — le dijo, seco, retrocediendo cuando Lestat hizo amago de acercarse y acariciar su rostro, y jugar con él, y jalar esos hilos que todavía creía que tenía atados sobre sus muñecas.

— Louis... — los labios de Lestat gruñeron cuando volvió a mirar la silueta alta y delgada alejarse de sus manos en firmeza, en desconsideración. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — le bramó, frustrado, _asustado_ , mirando en esos ojos un trozo de hielo que no hubiera reconocido jamás. Pero Louis no le respondió, solo le miró con el vacío, con la nada, con el odio y el amor que no existían más. — ¡No puedes rechazarme! — espetó, fuera de sí, indignado y enojado, vanidoso, como un regaño, como si Louis fuera uno de sus esclavos y le reprendiera indulgente y tuviera sobre sus manos el poder de demandarle qué hacer, o qué sentir.

Y Louis no respondió de nuevo, solo le miró con ese vacío y Lestat tembló en su lugar, en incomprensión. _Y no lo reconoció_. Y aquellos ojos de luna parecieron preguntar "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo rechazarte?" Y Lestat no tenía una respuesta. Se movió de nuevo, quizá llevado por su desesperación, quizá guiado por su necedad o por su afán de cumplir ahora aquello como si fuera un capricho, como si la idea de aquella indiferencia no pudiera ser verdad. Y encontró un escudo de piel que lo empujó lejos nuevamente, y Lestat volvió a romper en el aire una ofensa y una demanda por correspondencia, e insistió en que no podía hacerlo a un lado y soltó tonterías sobre su conexión y sobre su superioridad. Y Louis se rió, se burló de él, y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta e ignoró las palabras a medias de Lestat.

— ¡Louis! — le gritó, como para que se detuviera. — ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No vas a _dejarme_! — su voz resonó en toda la casa, como si llegara a todos lados, a todos los sitios menos a los oídos del moreno que se marchaba con indiferencia, como si Lestat no tuviera voz. — ¡Louis! — el grito le desgarró la garganta, pero fue inútil, _era el fin_.

Y Louis, detrás de sí, cerró la puerta.

[...]

La miró detener sus pasos pequeños y se vio obligado a caminar lento por la cantidad de transeúntes que aún andaban por aquella fresca noche en Nueva Orleans. Claudia le miró con algo de desprecio y Louis se afligió en su lugar, frenando sus pasos a unos metros de ella y saboreando su silueta frágil y el brillo dorado de su cabello de muñeca.

— Voy a matarlo — le confesó, y algo dentro del corazón de su interlocutor se hizo pequeño y le dolió.

— No, no puedes — suplicó, absurdo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó. Y no había respuesta. Y Louis quiso pensar y quiso defender a Lestat, pero no pudo, no había una sola razón. — A ti te quiero, Louis, pero a él...

— Si me quieres, entonces no lo mates — siguió, y ella rió. Y de nuevo preguntó porque no tendría que hacerlo y de nuevo Louis no encontró la más mínima excusa, el más mínimo sentimiento o el impulso honesto de defenderlo.

Y lo miró con la misma inmutación cuando Claudia cortó su garganta en su sala y Lestat le gritaba a Louis, como si aún mandara, que lo ayudara. Y un segundo tal vez quiso hacerlo, cuando miró sus ojos llenos de sangre brillar y sintió que las cosas podían tener remedio, pero no lo tenían, no más.

Louis aún guardaba el reflejo plateado y humano en su corazón magullado y cuando cargó el cuerpo delgado y cadavérico de Lestat entre sus brazos recordó la forma sexual en que lo había abrazado, en que lo había sostenido por las caderas contra su pelvis y ahora era solo un par de huesos en medio de una sábana. Y quizá un tanto frágil y tocado por los recuerdos y traumatizado con su atroz y explícita muerte, quiso ir detrás de él cuando lo soltó a mitad del pantano y le miró hundirse en el lodo. Quiso ir tras él, como el viejo patrón que había seguido años enteros al ser su esclavo.

Pero la voz de la reina de las hadas le llamó detrás, desde el carruaje, y sus hombros desnudos brillaron y Louis fue a ella y en su miedo por una lánguida sensación de soledad y tristeza, besó los labios de su hija que también era su amante y sus largas pestañas acariciaron su mejilla, dándole calma.

En la lucha dentro de la casa, días después, se encontró peleando contra el cadáver que un momento había querido seguir, que nunca había estaba muerto.

— ¿Esto es de lo que hablabas? — preguntó Louis, de pronto, fuera de lugar, fuera de contexto entre las llamas y entre la cólera y los gritos de Claudia y el otro vampiro. Gritó, estando arriba de Lestat y golpeándole el rostro, escuchando la madera crujir sobre su cabeza. — ¡¿Es esto lo que entiendes por amor?! — azotó la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo de madera y lo vio sangrar, y lo vio mirarle en incomprensión, como si no entendiera, como si no fuera importante. Como si no le doliera.

 _La muerte_. Era la expresión máxima del amor para un vampiro - _según Lestat_ -, y casi con dolor, como un regalo, lo dejó tumbado al centro de la habitación, como si durmiera entre las flamas. Le ofreció el último gramo de pasión. El último suspiro de su amor, como un frágil y tortuoso deseo que también se consumía entre las llamas.

Y se vio a sí mismo, años después, sentado en las escaleras dentro del Théâtre des Vampires, con Santiago detrás, con Armand detrás, y su voz golpeteando las paredes y susurrando disculpas a Lestat, y extrañándolo, y deseando que estuviera vivo, como si todavía sintiera amor.

Pero no sentía nada.

Quizá solo costumbre, quizá solo deseos de poder volver atrás, de desear que todo estuviera bien, que todo fuera tranquilo y acompasado, de que no hubiera soledad.

Y fue aquella noche atroz, cuando Louis lo entendió todo. Todo lo que hubo una vez entre ellos dos. Aunque para ese momento, ya no importó.

Miró el rostro de Lestat, asustado y arrugado, sentado en esa silla de madera y rodeado por aquellos vampiros despreciables en la sala principal del Théâtre des Vampires. Y encontró entre las manos maltratadas de Lestat los trozos del vestido de encaje de Claudia, y le miró abrazando aquel pedazo de tela mullida y sucia, se aferraba a él con desesperación. Y Louis miró las propias cenizas de Claudia, barridas por el viento, por la lluvia, por los pies de Santiago que habían osado pisarla, y su corazón se desgarró y su furia lo azotó. La tristeza, el punto máximo de todos sus sentimientos brotaron con intensidad, por última vez.

— Louis... — Lestat lo llamó y Louis reconoció el tono suave, esa voz cariñosa y amable que había usado Lestat muchas veces cuando permanecían desnudos y aferrados hacía muchos años atrás, en la intimidad. — Louis, yo no... ellos... — balbuceó, entorpecido, y lloraba como un loco, cargado con el mismo desconsuelo que él, _o incluso más_ , y se aferraba a ese trozo de vestido del ser que Louis más había querido.

Y miró en Lestat la verdad que había escondido por años detrás de su careta estúpida de frialdad e indiferencia. Miró en sus ojos la humanidad de la que había renegado y Louis entendió que era frágil y débil, y sentimental, mucho más de lo que él mismo lo había sido alguna vez. Y miró el dolor en su rostro, el dolor por Claudia, el dolor que un segundo pareció un reflejo, porque Lestat era el otro padre, la otra mitad de Claudia, la otra mitad de lo que fue él.

— Te amo, Louis, te amo...te amo... — comenzó a repetir en tono bajo, como un demente, y decía que le acompañara de vuelta a Nueva Orleans, que volviera con él, que estaba arrepentido, que necesitaban hablar, que tenía cosas importantes que decirle, y nuevamente insistía en que lo amaba. Y era verdad.

Y siempre fue verdad.

Louis no supo si los otros vampiros lo escuchaban, porque Lestat le susurraba, pero sí se reían, sí se burlaban de su patético semblante, del de ambos, se reían de la muerte de Claudia, de su dolor.

Y un momento Louis quiso abrazar a Lestat, llorar con él, sujetar sus manos entre las de él y sostener aquel pedazo de vestido y decirle que su hija estaba muerta, la hija de los dos, y aferrarse a él, aferrarse al pasado, a querer partir a Nueva Orleans otra vez, junto a él, y a fingir amarse y a compartir aquella pérdida.

Y Louis supo también que de haber oído aquellas palabras, aquella confesión de amor muchos años atrás, si Lestat hubiera sido sincero, y si en lugar de negar y alejarse y enojarse por amarlo como lo hacía lo hubiera admitido, si no hubiera sido un cobarde, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Y no tendrían que estar ahí, y nunca hubieran ido a París, y Claudia no estaría muerta, y Louis no hubiera renunciado a amarlo, ni a sentir, y no habría habido peleas, ni soledad, ni rostros furiosos que eran solo frustración por sentirse vulnerable, por querer ser orgulloso y preferir ignorar su amor.

Y Louis quiso decirle que lo amaba también, quiso decir aquellas palabras que nunca pudo porque se creyó incorrespondido muchos años, porque tuvo miedo de perderlo cuando lo había tenido entre sus brazos y aquellas palabras habían quedado siempre a medias, atoradas en su garganta, dándole un agridulce sabor. Quiso decirlas y un segundo se vio tentado. Pero la balanza había cambiado de lugar. Y sabía que sería una mentira, nada más.

Retrocedió de Lestat, como si fuera un desconocido, quizá en realidad lo era, _y Louis también._ Y se alejó con Armand aquella noche y en el incendio del Théâtre des Vampires donde el cuerpo de polvo de Claudia fue abandonado, se quemó todo recuerdo, todo cariño de su perdida familia, de su añorado hogar, se cerró el círculo de aquel único y real pedazo de su vida.

[...]

El joven vampiro salió de la casa, atravesó el patio lleno de maleza y tras saltar la reja partió sobre las calles de Nueva Orleans. Louis y Lestat se quedaron sentados en su lugar, quietos y en silencio, como considerando, como si no hubiera nada que decir. Como si no hubiera nada que sentir. El bebé lloró brevemente entre los brazos de Louis y llamó la atención de Lestat, quién levantó ese rostro afligido y miró apenas un segundo a la criatura antes de volver a poner sus ojos sobre Louis, que le miraba con serenidad.

— Lo siento — repitió Lestat lo que ya había dicho muchas veces y Louis negó suavemente, ya no tenía importancia. Pero Lestat se cubrió el rostro con las manos y volvió a llorar con desesperación, con debilidad.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? — preguntó, cansado ya con el olor a gatos y otros animales muertos tirados a su alrededor, quizá un tanto inquieto y ansioso de poder irse.

— Yo no quería que la mataran — reiteró la idea y Louis cerró los ojos y asintió. Pero no hubo verdadera pena en su rostro, solo una vacía expresión y la imposibilidad de mencionar el nombre de Claudia.

— ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? — Lestat frunció ante sus palabras de hielo y un momento pareció dudar, pareció considerar quedarse callado y asentir, pero la desesperación era palpable y se levantó de su sitio para arrodillarse frente a Louis, para postrar sus terribles y roídos trapos viejos sobre el suelo pestilente bañado de polvo y pelos de animales muertos.

Tomó, entre sus manos huesudas y pálidas, el saco negro y formal de Louis, y pegó su frente en el regazo del azabache y lloró un tanto ahí _, otra vez_. Y la mano de Louis se levantó con la intención de acariciarlo, pero no pudo, se quedó frío en su lugar, mirándolo como si apenas tuviera conciencia de quién era.

— Te extraño, Louis, cada día — confesó y talló su rostro desfigurado y patético contra la fina tela. — Te amo aún, Louis. Te amaba entonces. — quizá, por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa pequeña y pestilente casa, o quizá desde antes, desde que había iniciado sus viajes con Armand, el rostro de Louis mostró una emoción, quizá algo cercano a la empatía. Pero fue fugaz, y no pudo capturarlo, y apenas brilló un segundo antes de no existir más. — ¿Tú me amabas, Louis? — Lestat levantó la cabeza y con sus ojos azules y ahuecados pareció susurrarle una petición ahogada: que le mintiera si era necesario, que le dijera que sí.

Y Louis miró a Lestat y observó su cabello gris y enredado, lleno de polvo y basura de árbol. Y miró su piel transparente y su decadencia, y un segundo parpadeó dentro de su cabeza el recuerdo de su elegancia y su elocuencia, sus grandes ojos llenos de vida alumbrándolo, sus labios rosados besándolo, y sintió sus brazos en un recuerdo vívido de cuando se disfrutaban. Y Louis sabía que lo había amado, tanto o más que a _Claudia -que ahora la niña se le figuraba como un sueño irreal-_ , y que lo había hecho por casi cien años, y que lo habría podido hacer la eternidad. Y quiso asentir, quiso sonreírle y mostrarle el rostro contento y _vivo_ de cuando se arrastraban a la cama, y quiso salir tomado de su mano y caminar bajo la luna, tuvo el impulso de sujetar su rostro triste y besarlo, de perdonarlo. Incluso, fuertemente, su corazón apretado en una caja le suplicó volver a empezar, volver a ser los dos una familia y regresar a su hogar y jugar a ser felices, y que el mundo no fuera gris y pudieran darse amor. Ah, pero era muy tarde para todo eso.

— No — le respondió, y Lestat tembló y lloró más, clavando sus dedos de uñas ennegrecidas sobre la tela de su abrigo y se tapó la frente, como si fuera un velo.

Y a la cabeza de Louis le vino el recuerdo del retrato de la virgen sobre el librero en la sala de su antiguo hogar, muchos años atrás. Y esta vez la virgen le decía que Lestat se lo merecía. Pero a Louis no le importaba.

Y frente a él, aquel cadáver feo y depresivo se desdibujó. Y Louis entendió que ya no era un Dios, ni un santo, ni un querubín, ni siquiera era un demonio, o una criatura de un reino fantasioso de rostros perfilados, tampoco era una rosa digna de admiración. Ahora era un humano, simple, absurdo, sentimental, y moría estúpidamente como un viejo, consumido por el tiempo. Y ya no era Cristo y él un apóstol, era María Magdalena y estaba muriendo de lepra. Y Louis no lo iba a salvar. No lo quería salvar.

— Por favor, quédate conmigo — rogó, y le miró como el perro abandonado que era.

— Tengo que irme — Louis se puso de pie, con el bebé ahora dormido entre sus brazos.

— Por favor, Louis, no me dejes, no puedo sin ti... — y le siguió absurdamente y se aferró a su pecho y lloró de forma despreciable sobre su camisa, sobre su figura recta y cuidada.

— Adiós, Lestat — lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y Lestat se hizo hacia atrás sin resistencia, como una hoja seca.

— ¿Volverás? — preguntó, estúpido, y Louis se rió de él como había hecho aquella vez hacía muchos años en su habitación, cuando se había librado de la tiranía absurda de Lestat.

— No — le respondió, rotundo.

Y se marchó y lo vio golpear los vidrios y suplicar que volviera cuando cruzó la cerca. Pero Louis no volvió a mirar atrás.

Y entre las sombras y la insaciedad, y en el nulo concepto de las emociones humanas, pasó sobre su mente un pensamiento claro, un anhelo, como no se permitía mucho tiempo atrás.

Deseó, fuertemente, que muriera Lestat. Que alcanzara finalmente el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la idea principal era otra e iba a poner un final diferente al libro. Pero decidí apegarme a lo que pasó en verdad y por eso es que las últimas escenas fueron demasiado rápidas y simples y me disculpo por ello, pero me parecía menester llegar a esa última escena del libro donde Louis y Lestat hablan por última vez, porque sé que esa escena con un Louis frío y un Lestat dolido, era perfecta para reiterar en este fic con la diferencia del enfoque a su conversación.


End file.
